Where My Demons Hide
by SrtaWalker
Summary: Magnus ha sido arrastrado a Edom, donde su padre lleva años esperándole. Alec, acompañado de Jace, no dudará en adentrarse en el Infierno para escatarlo, pero puede que para entonces Magnus ya no sea el mismo.
1. Chapter 1

Cuando se dieron cuenta del culpable de la presencia de los demonios de Edom fue demasiado tarde. Sus caras de asombro al ver el mítico ser salir de detrás de las sombras y acercarse a Jonathan fueron casi una mueca de horror. Aún así, todos estuvieron demasiado ocupados como para percatarse de que la cara de Magnus era la mas modificada de todas por el miedo. Lilith les habló, sonriendo cual madre a su bebé, y ellos intentaron acercar a ella, atacarla, pero todo fue inútil. No fue hasta más tarde cuando comprendieron el verdadero motivo de Lilith al revelarles su presencia, la razón de que se hubiese hecho visible en aquel preciso momento.

Todos pensaban que Jace y Clary estaban en peligro, que ellos serían el objetivo de Jonathan, pero Lilith llevaba demasiados años esperando la ocasión y no iba a dejar que nada se interpusiese entre ella y la promesa que le hizo a Asmodeus todas esas décadas atrás. No fue hasta después de una más que desnivelada batalla, cuando el portal se abrió y Lilith les mandó a todos con un simple golpe de mano al fondo de la cueva, cuando entendieron. La otra mano de Lilith agarraba las manos de Magnus, atándolas con magia e impidiéndole defenderse. Fue entonces cuando Alec se dio cuenta de que se habían equivocado. Lilith no iba detrás de su parabatai y Clary, sino del brujo. Alec trató de levantarse, de coger su arco, el cual se había caído a pocos metros de él, y disparar a Lilith, tratando de liberar a su novio, pero no pudo, pues demonios empezaron a salir de las sombras y sintió el golpe que Jonathan le había proporcionado a Jace, cegándole de dolor por un momento. No pudo evitar ver como Magnus era empujado al abismo, sus ojos dorados fijos en él, siendo lo último que Alec viese antes de que le envolviese las llamas.

/

Alec se despertó con los ojos de Magnus aún en su mente. Respiró un par de veces y se reccostó en la cama, pasándose la mano por el pelo y notando el sudor. No le hizo falta encender la luz de la mesilla para buscar su móvil y ver la hora, pues los rayos del sol apenas entraban por la ventana de su habitación. Había dormido más de lo que se había propuesto pero no por ello se sentía más descansado. Se dirigió a la ducha y dejó el agua correr y respiró, dejando que esa sensación de vacío e impotencia le llenase como cada mañana, dejando que su cuerpo procesase el dolor que sentía y dejando que se fuese cuando cerró la ducha. No podía sentir, debía tener la cabeza fría y sus emociones controladas si pensaba recuperar a Magnus. Al fin y al cabo era un cazador de sombras con una misión. Quizás la más importante de su vida.

Dejó su cuarto y se dirigió a Operaciones, controlando la actividad y las misiones del día. Una vez todo estuvo bajo control y había asignado las misiones diarias se dirigió a su despacho y cerró la puerta. Marcó el numero de Imogen y esperó a que ésta contestase.

'¿Algún problema?'

'No.' Respondió Alec con su voz de negocios. 'Seguimos a la búsqueda de Jonathan y controlando la actividad demoníaca.'

'Bien. Entonces, ¿cuál es el motivo de su llamada, señor Lightwood?'

'Me gustaría solicitar unos días libres. Jace e Isabelle estarían al cargo hasta mi vuelta,'

¿Motivo?

'Personal.' A Alec no le hizo falta añadir más, ni tampoco tenía intención.

La noticia del secuestro de Magnus no había tardado en expandirse por el Mundo de las Sombras. Aunque solo había sido hacía tres días, había sido lo suficientemente importante la desaparición del Gran Brujo de Brooklyn como para que la comunidad de brujos empezase a plantearse un nuevo representante. Alec se había negado a entrar en dichas conversaciones o contestar con otra cosa que no fuese "Magnus volverá".

El primer día se lo había pasado devastado, buscando formas de traerlo de vuelta, de rescatarlo. Por desgracia Alec no tenía el privilegio de poderse preocupar solo de Magnus. Tenía un Instituto que controlar y defender, en especial ahora que los Edomi había reaparecido y atacaban con toda su fuerza, sabiendo que sus defensas mágicas no aguantaría mucho. Alec, después de unos minutos en los que le había costado aceptar la realidad de que no podía ir tras Magnus y rescatarlo así com así, había acordado con Catarina en que la bruja investigaría la forma de abrir el portal y se lo haría saber cuando estuviese lista. Alec sabía que la llamada no podía tardar mucho más, era cuestión de horas. La actividad había bajado en esos dos días, el Instituto estaba más o menos bajo control y Alec no pensaba malgastar otro minuto más. Los demás había aceptado que Magnus se había ido, pues nadie volvía de Edom, y nadie, _nadie_ , iba y volvía, como pensaba hacer Alec. Pero Alec estaba acostumbrado a hacer cosas que técnicamente no se podía hacer, y esta ocasión no iba a ser diferente.

'Señor Lightwood. Entiendo que esté afectado por los recientes acontecimientos, pero no es momento para tomarse unas vacaciones.'

"Estar afectado" no empezaba ni a abarcar el infierno que Alec estaba viviendo. En otro momento al joven le hubiese gustado recordar a Imogen que los "recientes acontecimientos" era el secuestro y casi segura sentencia de muerte de su novio, pero eso no ayudaba a su misión.

'Está en mi contrato el poder solicitar vacaciones si me veo sometido a mucha presión y pienso que un tiempo de descanso ayudará al funcionamiento del Instituto y a mis funciones.' La voz de Alec impasible, no dejando pasar ni la más mínima emoción.

Imagen suspiró y Alec pudo notar como empezaba a perder la paciencia al otro lado del teléfono.

'Además, Jace estaría al mando.' Alec sabía que Jace al mando sería un desastre, pero también conocía el punto débil de la Inquisidora.

'Tómese dos días para descansar.' Dijo finalmente. 'Quiero hablar con usted al tercero por la tarde después de que haya acabado su turno.'

'Gracias.' Dijo Alec y colgó el teléfono. Mandó la petición y esperó a ver como era aceptada en el servidor por Imogen antes de levantarse y dirigirse a la sala de armas.

De camino sonó su teléfono y lo cogió, viendo que era Catarina.

'¿Tienes la forma?'

'Sí.' El tono de la bruja cansado, las horas de sueño perdidas empezaban a notarse. 'Puedo abrir el portal, pero una vez pases no podré traerte de vuelta. No he encontrado una forma de que puedas regresar.'

'¿Pero lo puedes abrir?' Pues eso era todo lo que Alec quería en ese momento, aunque una forma de dejar Edom también iba a necesitar tarde o temprano.

'Alec, no puedes ir sin saber cómo vas a regresar. Magnus…'

'Magnus podría abrir el portal desde el otro lado, ¿no?'

'Técnicamente si, siguiendo el pentagrama. Pero Alec, si encuentras a Magnus y está… Dudo que tenga la energía para abrirlo.'

'Le daré la mía.' Dijo sin dudar, sus pasos cada vez más seguros, un plan tomando forma en su mente.

'Alec…'

'Prepáralo todo. Estaré ahí en una hora.' Y colgó, pues no necesitaba otra charla de la amiga de Magnus advirtiéndole del peligro. No era tonto, sabía que iba a una misión suicida, sabía que las posibilidades de volver eran ínfimas, pero también sabía que las palabras que le había dicho a Magnus semanas atrás era ciertas. No podía vivir sin él.

'¡Alec!'

La voz de su hermana le hizo parar. Isabelle no tardó en llegar a él y mirarle con esos ojos de pena y preocupación que Alec tanto odiaba. Magnus no estaba muerto, por mucho que todos hubiesen decidido pensar que así era.

'Izzy, necesito que llames a Jace. Tengo que hablar con los dos.'

'¿Qué sucede?'

'Ir a la sala de armas.' Dijo y continuó caminando.

'¡Alec!' Gritó de nuevo Isabelle, pero Alec no paró.

/

'Alec, ¿qué sucede?' Dijo Jace.

'Me voy a ir un par de días.' Dijo Alec cogiendo la funda de su espada y atándosela a la pierna. 'Necesito que os quedéis al mando del Instituto hasta mi vuelta.'

'¿Qué?' Preguntaron ambos con cara de asombro.

'Imogen sabe que estaré ausente dos días y ha aceptado en dejar al mando a Jace. Con suerte volveré para el tercer día.'

Jace no sabía que estaba sucediendo, pero desde hacía tres días no sabía que sucedía con Alec en general. Su vínculo era un torrente de emociones en un momento y frío como el hielo al siguiente.

'Alec, dime que no vas a hacer lo que creo que vas a hacer.' Dijo Isabelle dándose cuenta de la situación. Alec la miró y fue toda la confirmación que necesitó. 'Es una locura, Alec. No puedes salvarlo.'

'¿Qué?' Jace empezó a comprender. '¿No iras detrás de Magnus? Alec, no puedes.'

Alec cogió la daga y se la metió en la funda que tenía en la pierna, tapándola con la bota.

'Si no vuelvo he dejado una nota explicando que vosotros no sabíais nada.' Iba a coger el carcaj cuando la mano de Jace le paró en seco.

'Alec, es un suicidio.' Los ojos de Jace fijos en los suyos y ambos notaron como su vínculo empezaba a vibrar como si una corriente eléctrica se hubiese encendido. 'Sé que es difícil, pero tienes que aceptar la realidad.' Jace trató de ser cuidadoso con sus siguientes palabras pues podía notar como Alec estaba a punto de explotar. 'Magnus no va a volver.'

Hubo unos segundos de silencio donde Jace pudo notar como esa corriente no hacía más que crecer hasta que se paró lo golpe. Alec respiró y cortó el vínculo, controlando sus emociones.

'Cuando tu has estado en peligro, en numerales ocasiones, Magnus ha arriesgado su vida por salvarte.' Sus palabras frías, tratando de contener la rabia que sentía. 'Cuando Valentine llamó a Raziel, él fue en tu búsqueda en lugar de huir. Eso era un suicidio para él. Entrar en el Instituto sabiendo que Valentine iba a activar la espada era un suicido para él.' Las palabras de Alec cada vez menos controladas, saliendo entre sus apretados dientes, tratando de no sacar todas esas ganas de gritar que llevaban en él desde que vio los ojos de Magnus por última vez. 'Tienes razón, Magnus no va a volver, no por su cuenta. Pero yo voy a traerlo de vuelta o voy a morir intentándolo, y no hay nada que puedas decirme que vaya a cambiar eso.'

Jace tuvo que dar un paso atrás por la intensidad de la situación. Nunca había visto a Alec así y sabía que tampoco nunca había sentido lo que había sentido desde su lado del vínculo. Alec quitó la mano de Jace y cogió su carcaj lleno de flechas.

'Izzy, te dejo al cargo del Instituto. Asegúrate de que todo esté bajo control. Confió en que harás lo mejor para nuestra gente.'

'Alec, voy contigo.' Dijo Isabelle, pues había comprendido que no había nada que pudiese impedir que su hermano fuese a Edom y no pensaba dejarlo solo.

'No. Debes quedarte y proteger el Instituto.'

'No pienso quedarme aquí mientras tu vas a tu muerte.' Había lágrimas en sus ojos y no podía contenerlas.

'Volveré.' Dijo Alec dejando el arco y acercándose a su hermana, su voz más suave. 'Voy a volver.'

'Eso no lo sabes.' Dijo Isabelle.

Alec la cogió la cara y la quitó las lágrimas. 'Te lo prometo.' Dijo él con una voz llena de cariño. 'Y nunca he roto una promesa.'

Isabelle asintió y sonrió ligeramente. 'Quiero ir contigo.'

'Te necesito aquí.' Dijo Alec. 'Nadie debe saber dónde estoy. ¿Puedes hacerlo? ¿Por mi?'

Isabelle quería gritar, quería hacerle ver que su lugar era a su lado, como siempre, pero no podía, pues Alec no solo le estaba pidiendo un favor, le estaba confiando lo que más valoraba fuera de su familia.

'Más te vale volver al tercer día o iré yo misma a Edom a traerle de las orejas.' Dijo ella intentando alegrar la situación.

Alec la abrazó y besó la cabeza.

'No puedes estar de acuerdo con esto.' Dijo Jace a Isabelle, ante su silencio se giró a su hermano. 'Es una locura Alec.'

Alec se separó de Izzy y miró a Jace. Había tanto que quería decirle, tantas cosas que se había callado todos esos años y en especial todos esos meses. Había mucho de lo que le gustaría hablar con su parabatai, con el que un día fue su mejor amigo, el que había pensado era su alma gemela. Pero no tenía el privilegio del tiempo a su favor, pues cada minuto que pasaba en la tierra era un minuto que Magnus pasaba en Edom.

'Cuídate, Jace. Y cuida de nuestra familia.' Dijo abrazándolo con fuerza y separándose al poco tiempo. Cogió el arco y se encaminó a la puerta, dejando a sus hermanos detrás.

/

Alec trató de no recordar la última vez que había abierto esas puertas, con Magnus agarrándolo de la cintura y besándolo en el cuello mientras bajaba sus barreras. Era extraño estar en el loft sin él, el espacio era el mismo pero extraño, como si no lo conociese. Alec no tardó en llegar a la parte de la casa dedicada a la magia de Magnus y vio a Catarina en el suelo acabando un laborioso pentagrama. La bruja no paró aunque Alec supo que había notado su presencia.

'Deberías prepararte. Te he dejado comida en la cocina.' Dijo Catarina mientras pintaba.

Alec se dio la vuelta y se fue a la cocina, viendo los víveres que la mujer le había dejado, no tardó en meterlos en la mochila que llevaba junto con unas cuantas botellas de agua. No era mucho, lo justo para sobrevivir dos días, pues más le retrasaría y la comida era más para Magnus que para él. Alec siempre podía activarse runas para sobrevivir pero no sabía si Magnus y él serían capaces de escapar de inmediato o tendrían que esconderse hasta que el brujo recuperarse su energía. Alec metió la última bolsa de carne seca y cerró la bolsa. No era el solomillo que tanto le gustaba a Magnus, pero tendría que valer.

Fue cuando estaba a punto de sacar sus flechas y dibujar runas en ellas cuando oyó la puerta. No tardó en ver a Jace a su lado, entrando en la cocina con ojos de extrema preocupación.

'No hay nada que vayas a decir que impida que vaya.' Dijo Alec mirando a Jace seriamente antes de coger otra flecha.

'Lo sé.' Jace dio un paso a delante, entrando en la cocina pero sin acercarse a la mesa donde estaba sentado. 'Por eso voy a ir contigo.'

Alec dejó la flecha en la mesa. 'No.' No había lugar para el diálogo en su voz.

'No puedes ir solo.' Jace dio otro paso, acercándose a Alec como el que se acerca a un animal acorralado.

'No puedes venir. Tu mismo lo has dicho, es un suicidio.' Alec se levantó, tratando de hacer ver a Jace que era una locura., pues pensaba arriesgar su vida si hacía falta, pero no la de Jace. 'No es tu problema, no tienes que…'

'No me ruegues que te deje, o que regrese cuando te estoy siguiendo. Porque a donde tu vayas, yo iré, y donde tu vivas yo viviré.' Jace recitó los versos que se sabía de memoria, parando a Alec, consiguiendo que su hermano le escuchase.

'Alec, no he sido un buen parabatai en los últimos meses, especialmente en las últimas semanas, hay… Hay muchas cosas de las que quiero hablar, de las que…' Jace respiró y reorganizó sus pensamientos, pues ahora no era el momento. 'Lo que quiero decir es que si tu vas, yo voy.'

'Jace, no tienes que hacerlo. No estas obligado a nada, no me debes nada.'

'Te equivocas, Alec. Te debo todo.' Jace quiso decir más, pero no sabía por donde empezar, cómo explicarle a Alec lo mucho que significaba para él y lo ciego que había estado al dar por sentado el amor incondicional de su parabatai. Había sido gracias a la muerte de Valentine cuando se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que su vínculo había cambiado, y no pensaba dejar que desapareciese poco a poco. Alec era una de las pocas personas por las que Jace lo daría todo, y si hacía falta ir al infierno lo haría.

'Ya está.' Dijo Catarina interrumpiendo la conversación. 'Alec, ¿estas seguro?'

Alec no dejó de mirar a Jace, viendo como este asentía, y Alec asintió.

'Estamos listos.'

Continuará…

* * *

Este fanfic lleva en mi cabeza meses, ¡meses!

Por fin he puesto toda la historia junta y creo que estoy lista para contarla. Antes de nada quiero dar las gracias a todos mis lectores, en especial a los que me dejáis comentarios que hacen que continue escribiendo.

Esto está situado después de 2x20. Quiero terminarlo antes de que saquen la nueva temporada. Hay parte del canon de los libros y gran parte es mi imaginación. Sé que algo así nunca va a suceder en la serie, por eso lo escribo. Decidme qué os parece.


	2. Chapter 2

No tardaron en darse cuenta de que el portal había funcionado. Todo lo que les rodeaba era tierra arcillosa, como si hubiese sido teñida con sangre. El ambiente era asfixiante, el cielo en un continuo atardecer rojizo. Algunos árboles se distinguían en la distancia, pero lo que Alec vio primero fue las criaturas, sin duda Edomai, que volaban hacia ellos.

'¡Jace!' Gritó mientras buscaba algún sitio donde cobijarse. Por suerte una pequeña cueva estaba cerca y Alec corrió a ella, seguido de su parabatai. No pensó que quizás dentro podría haber criaturas aún más peligrosas. Los Edomi pasaron volando al poco tiempo y por suerte siguieron de largo. Quizás su presencia había pasado desapercibida.

'¿Cuál es el plan?' Preguntó Jace sacando la piedra de luz y viendo si había algo más en la cueva.

'Encontrar a Magnus.' Dijo Alec viendo si había más demonios al acecho.

'¿Cómo?' Preguntó Jace, dejando que la blanca luz le iluminase la cara. 'No sabemos dónde puede estar.'

Alec se guardó el papel que le había dado Catarina con el pentagrama de vuelta y sacó unos documentos, enseñando a Jace unos dibujos y lo que parecía un mapa.

'Si algo de todo esto es cierto.' Dijo sentándose en el suelo y enseñando los papeles a Jace. 'Debería encontrarse en el castillo. Está situado cerca de un lago donde el sol siempre se refleja.'

Los papeles eran manuscritos antiguos, sacados sin duda de forma ilegal de la Biblioteca, seguidos por un dibujo que representaba el castillo al que Alec se refería.

'¿Qué te hace pensar que está en el castillo? Podría estar vagando por cualquier lado.'

'No. Está en el castillo. Estoy seguro.'

Jace pudo ver como Alec no quería decir más, y en cualquiera otra situación lo hubiese dejado pasar, pero no ahora, no cuando le había seguido al Infierno.

'Alec, tienes que decirme lo que sabes.'

Alec suspiró, mirando hacia el fondo de la cueva, pensando en cómo decirle a Jace algo que había prometido a Magnus nunca contar. Pero era una situación de vida o muerte, y Jace se merecía saber.

'El castillo pertenece a Asmodeous.' Dijo mirando a Jace y señalando el mapa, éste asintió. 'Lo más probable es que Magnus esté prisionero en ese castillo.'

'¿Por qué? Lilith podría haberlo mandado a cualquier lado.'

'Porque es su padre.' Dijo Alec sacando parte de la frustración que sentía por no haber podido mantener la promesa. Vio la cara de sorpresa de Jace y quiso volver cuanto antes a la misión. 'Lo más seguro es que esté ahí.'

'¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?'

Alec no le miró, se limitó a coger los documentos y guardarlos, no sin antes mirar el mapa de nuevo. 'Desde hace tiempo.' No iba a contarle a Jace cómo Magnus se lo había dicho con unos ojos llenos de miedo por el rechazo, preparado para que fuese la gota que colmase el vaso y el nefilim se fuese sin mirar atrás.

Alec se levantó pero Jace le paró agarrándolo del brazo.

'Alec, ¿eres consciente de que eso le convierte en un Príncipe del Infierno?'

'No le convierte en nada.' La voz de Alec seria, sin dejar lugar a dudas. '¿Vienes o no?' Dijo sabiendo que Jace no podía hacer otra cosa que seguirle.

Jace asintió, sintiendo que no era el momento de hablar de ello, pero sabiendo que tarde o temprano tendrían que enfrentarse a la realidad, sobretodo ahora que se encontraban en el reino del padre de Magnus.

/

Magnus abrió los ojos y se quedó completamente inmóvil, sabiendo que el más mínimo movimiento podría alertar a los guardias que se encontraban al otro lado de la puerta. Notaba como las esposas le bloqueaban su magia, notando como ésta se revelaba por salir, queriendo destruir, queriendo ser el vehículo de su ira, pero el frío metal mágico se lo impedía. Sabía lo que su padre estaba haciendo, lo que trataba de lograr, pero él iba a luchar hasta el final por contener ese deseo innato en él, esa oscuridad que siempre luchaba por salir. Normalmente, Magnus lidiaría con ese exceso de magia realizando tareas cotidianas, dejándola libre para ayudar a otros, canalizándola en algo bueno, o simplemente redecorando su apartamento o viajando a Italia a por un capuccino. Pero llevaba días sin dejarla libre, días en los que su ira, miedo y dolor invadían todo su ser, y temía el momento en el que finalmente le liberasen, temía lo que esa magia podía hacer, en lo que podía convertirse. Su único consuelo era saber que ningún ser amado estaba cerca para salir dañado.

No pudo evitar pensar en Alexander, en sus ojos avellana, en su sonrisa, en la runa de su cuello. Le echaba de menos y le dolía saber que el joven pasaría unos meses difíciles con su perdida, pues aunque no dudaba las palabras que le había dicho tras la muerte de Valentine, sabía que tarde o temprano Alec aprendería a vivir sin él.

Escuchó pasos al otro lado de la puerta y supo que su padre estaba cerca. No le había visto desde que había llegado, cuando le había encarcelado en esa torre, pero algo dentro de él lo sabía. Antes hubiese sentido miedo, pero ahora todo lo que le quedaba era ira; ira por la vida que le había robado, ira por lo que le estaba haciendo, por cómo estaba manipulando su magia, transformándola en algo oscuro, algo que Magnus había estado años evitando. No conocía el motivo que Asmodeous podía tener para ello, pero sabía que fuese lo que fuese no quería formar parte de ello.

/

Tardaron un día en visualizar el castillo a lo lejos, ambos cansados, cubiertos en ceniza y ácido. Sangre de demonio manchaba parte de sus ropas. Habían tratado de pasar desapercibidos, pero era imposible moverse sin que nadie les viese. Por suerte habían llegado al otro lado del lago y el castillo era más o menos como aparecía en los dibujos de Alec. Aunque más grande, mucho más grande. Y el lago era más oscuro, con extrañas criaturas nadando en él.

'Vamos a tener que rodearlo.' Dijo Jace sabiendo que nadar no era una opción.

Alec dejó que sus hombros se cayesen, relajándolos antes volverlos a tensar. Asintió y se puso de camino, viendo como unos demonios sobrevolaban la torre más alta.

'Alec, necesitamos un plan.' Dijo Jace a su lado.

'El plan es entrar, encontrarlo y escapar sin ser vistos.' Contestó Alec.

'Alec.' Jace le paró tocándole el brazo y esperó a que su hermano se girase para continuar. 'Sabes que no va a ser tan fácil. No sabemos lo que nos espera dentro.'

'Lo sé.' Asintió Alec. 'Pero, ¿qué quieres que te diga?'

Jace suspiró y miró a su alrededor. Había un gran árbol no muy lejos donde podían cobijarse durante un rato del ardiente sol. Empezó a andar en esa dirección y Alec le siguió.

'Tenemos que tramar un plan antes de entrar.' Dijo sentándose bajo la sombra y esperando a que Alec hiciese lo mismo.

Alec le imitó, sabiendo que un descanso les vendría bien y que un plan iba a ser necesario.

'Solo hay dos opciones.' Dijo Jace. 'O está en la torre o en las mazmorras.'

'Yo diría la torre.' Dijo Alec mirando al castillo. 'Hay más presencia de demonios.'

'Eso nos lo complica.' Jace se llevó la mano al pelo y se lo quitó de la cara. 'Vale, vamos a ver, ¿qué sabemos de Asmodeus?'

Alec le miró dejando claro que no era un tema del que quería hablar.

'Vamos a tener que enfrentarnos a él tarde o temprano.' Dijo Jace un poco exasperado. 'Más vale tener toda la información.'

'Pues a parte de ser un Demonio Mayor,' dijo Alec tratando de recordar todo lo que había estudiado a la largo de su vida y en los último días 'es un Príncipe del Infierno. Gobierna Edom. Fue uno de los generales de Lucifer, lo que le convierte en un Ángel Caído.'

'Un ángel.' Gruñó Jace, pues era justo lo que había esperado que no fuese. Su relación con ángeles, caídos o no, no era la mejor del mundo. 'O sea, que es invencible.'

'Lo es para nosotros.' Dijo Alec. 'Al menos en su reino. Si fuese en la tierra podríamos destruir su forma coopera como hice con Azazel. Pero aquí no hay nada que podamos hacer.'

'Así que la misión es de sigilo.'

'Sí.' Dijo Alec. 'Entramos, encontramos a Magnus y nos vamos.'

'No va a ser tan fácil.'

'Lo sé.'

'¿Qué te hace pensar que Magnus sigue con vida?' Jace no pudo evitar decir lo que llevaba pensando horas.

'Lo sé.' Pues Alec sabía que si Magnus hubiese muerto algo dentro de él hubiese muerto también. No les unía una runa o un vínculo sagrado, pero lo sabía. Magnus estaba vivo. 'Además, algo me dice que Asmodeus lo quiere con vida.'

'¿Por qué?'

'No lo sé.' Contestó Alec. 'Pero es algo que dijo Magnus. Mencionó que su padre siempre había querido ponerse en contacto, que siempre que había tenido la ocasión había intentado hablarle.'

Jace asintió, tratando de que la información de que el novio de su parabatai fuese el descendiente de Asmodeus no hiciese mecha en él. 'Vale, pues entramos, le buscamos y salimos.' Dijo Jace, Alec asintió.

/

'Sabes que podrías ser mucho más.' La voz de Asmodeus suave pero cargada de algo peligroso. Paseándose delante de Magnus. Sabiendo que las cadenas que atrapaban a su hijo eran indestructibles, que nada más que su magia podría liberarlo.

'No, gracias.' Dijo Magnus, pues aún en el Infierno no iba a renuncia a tener la última palabra.

'Nunca he comprendido tu obsesión por los mortales.' Siguió Asmodeus como si no le hubiesen interrumpido, dando un chasquido y sentándose delante de su hijo en una silla de madera. 'Al principio pensé que se te pasaría en un par de años. Si he de ser sincero pensé que morirías en un par de años, pero siempre has sido tan testarudo.'

Magnus le miró con ira en los ojos, ahora a su mismo nivel.

'He de reconocer que me siento orgulloso.' Asmodeus sonrió y Magnus pudo ver sus afilados dientes y sentir como esas palabras le revolvían el estómago. 'De todos mis hijos ninguno ha mostrado tanto talento como tu.' El Ángel Caído levantó la mano y acarició la cara de Magnus, sabiendo que éste no podía moverse. 'Los demás eran predecibles, meros objetos para llevar a cabo mi plan, pero tu…' Magnus sintió como la caricia dolía, como si le quemase la cara. 'Hay tanto de mí en ti que es asombroso cómo mi sangre no ha destrozado tu parte humana.'

Asmodeus se separó, levantándose de golpe y haciendo que la silla desapareciese. Magnus suspiró al sentir cómo el ardor desaparecía. Miró a su padre, preguntándose si por fin le iba a decir qué hacía ahí de un vez por todas, pero Asmodeus estaba mirando por la ventana de la torre, una fina sonrisa en sus labios.

'¿Qué quieres de mi?' Su voz ronca por la falta de agua, la falta de sueño.

Asmodeus no dejó de sonreír cuando se giró y le miró con esos ojos tan parecidos a los suyos. 'Quiero que te unas a mi.' No había diversión en su voz, solo honestidad. 'Quiero que tomes el sitio que te corresponde como mi heredero y que me ayudes a llevar a cabo mi plan.'

'¿Qué plan?' Pues si Magnus conseguía salir de esa iba a necesitar saber a lo que se enfrentaba.

La sonrisa de Asmodeus creció. 'Todo a su debido tiempo.' Dijo separándose de la ventana y dirigiéndose a la puerta. 'Disfruta de la visita.' Dijo antes de salir, y Magnus no supo a lo que se refería. Notó cómo la poca fuerza que tenía le abandonaba y dejó caer su peso, haciendo que las cadenas que colgaban del techo le sujetasen, estirando sus brazos y haciendo que un nuevo dolor apareciese en su espalda.

Continuará…

* * *

¡Gracias por los comentarios!


	3. Chapter 3

Entrar en el castillo fue demasiado fácil. Había algo que le decía a Alec que era una trampa, pues era imposible que Asmodeus no supiese de su presencia. Jace podía sentir lo mismo, pues estaba más en sintonía con su parabatai que como lo había estado en los últimos meses, pero sabía que no había nada que pudiesen hacer.

Alec señaló las escaleras y se pegaron a la pared, Alec haciendo una señal y Jace sacando la daga, listo para matar el sirviente que venía hacia ellos. No fue hasta que la sangre corrió por las manos de Jace cuando se dieron cuenta que era un brujo y no un demonio. Alec pensó por un momento si esa persona no era otro prisionero más, obligado a vivir allí, pero no podía permitirse el lujo de un debate moral. Magnus le necesitaba y pensaba hacer lo que fuese necesario para llegar a él.

Cuando subieron las escaleras solo encontraron un par de demonios con forma animal, parecidos a perros pero con ojos inyectados en sangre, algo como no habían visto nunca, guardando la puerta de lo que sin duda era la prisión de Magnus. Alec miró a Jace y tuvieron esa comunicación no verbal en la que decidieron el plan de ataque. Alec sacó un flecha mientras Jace cogió una de sus dagas pequeñas dispuesto a lanzársela a uno de los dos demonios. Atacaron en sincronía, debilitando a las bestias y matándolos al poco tiempo, por suerte sin llamar mucho la atención. Alec suspiró, colocándose el arco en la espalda y mirando a la puerta de madera y hierro que tenía delante. Miró a Jace y este asintió, con la espada en mano, dispuesto a cubrirle la espalda si hacía falta.

Alec pensó por un instante que necesitaba una llave, que no había forma de que todo fuese tan fácil, de que hubiesen tenido tan buena suerte, pues sabía que él nunca había sido bendecido por los ángeles, y estaba en Edom, literalmente en el Infierno, el cual se parecía más a uno de los barrios malos de Nueva York que a la imagen que siempre le habían inculcado.

Llevó la mano al picaporte, sabiendo que si era un trampa, si tenía que morir lo haría, pues no iba a darse por vencido, y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que no estaba cerrada. Esa fue toda la evidencia que necesitó para cerciorarse de que sin lugar a dudas Asmodeus sabía de su presencia, de que algo muy malo estaba a punto de pasar, pero no pudo dedicar más tiempo a ese pensamiento pues al otro lado de la puerta, suspendido por unas correas que colgaban del alto techo, se encontraba encadenado Magnus. Alec corrió hacía él, cogiéndole la cara con infinito cariño y no fijándose en el maquillaje ligeramente corrido, en el pelo alborotado, en la camisa rota, sino en sus ojos, sus preciosos ojos dorados mirándole como si de una aparición se tratase.

'Magnus.' Fue más un suspiró que una afirmación pero lo suficiente como para que Magnus comprendiese que era real.

Magnus se movió y miró a su alrededor, fijándose en Jace y en como este se colocaba en la puerta, asegurándose de que no viniese nadie mas. Alec pudo ver como empezaba a comprender la situación y volvió a repetir su nombre.

'No puedes estar aquí.' Dijo Magnus mirando a los ojos a Alec. 'No puedes ser real.' Su voz llena de desesperación.

'Magnus, hemos venido a salvarte.' Contestó Alec tratando de calmarlo, buscando una forma de liberarlo de las cadenas, pero no veía cerradura.

'No… Alexander…'

'Jace. Ayúdame con las cadenas.' Dijo Alec, pues sabía que no podía dedicar más tiempo en convencer a Magnus de que era real. No sabía qué tipo de tortura Asmodeus había utilizado en él, pero lo que sabía es que tenían que dejar el castillo lo antes posible.

Jace miró las cadenas pero no vio forma de abrirlas. Pensó en la runa que Clary había dibujado en el Ángel pero no sabía si funcionaría o no, o si se acordaba de ella. Trató de cortar las cadenas con su espada pero no funcionó.

Para cuando Magnus oyó el sonido de la espada contra las cadenas ya se había dado cuenta de que Alec no era un juego mental de su padre, de que estaba realmente ahí tratando de rescatarlo; Alec, el cual había ido al Infierno a buscarlo, pensando que podía llevarlo de vuelta a la tierra. El cual su inocencia y necesitad de proteger a los seres queridos le había llevado a lo que sin duda sería su muerte.

 _"_ _Disfruta de la visita"_ había dicho su padre. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que todo formaba parte de su plan, de que, sin Magnus saber muy bien cómo o por qué, Asmodeus sabía que Alec estaba allí para rescatarlo, y el hecho de que estuviese haciéndolo le preocupó y aterrorizó más que todo lo vivido en los últimos días.

'Alexander, escucha.' Dijo tratando de llamar la atención de su novio, el cual estaba buscando una forma de liberarle de las cadenas. Esperó a que este le mirase para continuar. 'No puedes liberarme.'

'Claro que puedo Magnus. Solo tengo que encontrar la forma.'

'No. Alec, escucha, no debes liberarme.'

Fue entonces cuando Alec paró y se volvió a colocar delante de él, mirándole preocupado. A sus espaldas Jace estaba pintando varias runas en el suelto, tratando de recordar la que Clary había pintado semanas atrás.

'Las esposas llevan conteniendo mi magia días, tratando de modificarla. No debes liberarme de ellas, no sé lo que pasaría.'

'No temo tu magia.' Dijo Alec, pues creía que comprendía lo que Magnus le trataba de decir.

'Yo sí.' Había angustia en la voz de Magnus, una emoción que Alec nunca había asociado con el brujo antes. 'Hay tanto que no sabes de ella, Alec, tanto que no te he contado…' Magnus movió la espalda tratando de aliviar parte del dolor que sentía.

Alec le cogió la cara con firmeza pero con suavidad al mismo tiempo y le miró a los ojos de la misma forma en la que siempre le miraba cuando tenía algo importante que decirle y que quería que Magnus comprendiese.

'Tu nunca me harías daño.'

Magnus quería creerle, quería pensar que su magia le pertenecía, que reconocía a Alec y quería protegerlo y amarlo como el resto de su ser, pero sabía que había algo oscuro en ella, algo que nunca había conseguido domar, algo que pedía destruir, que pedía caos y muerte, algo que se asomaba en momentos ocasionales, como cuando mató a su padrastro, algo que Magnus se había pasado siglos manteniendo a raya, atrapando dentro de él, tratando de que nunca viese la luz del día, pues temía lo que esa parte de él podía hacer, temía no ser capaz de controlarla, de sucumbir a su parte más demoníaca y nunca volver a ser él.

Había mucho que no le había dicho a Alec, mucho que no había tenido tiempo de confesar, mucho que no quería confesar, pero sentía que el momento había llegado, que de una forma u otra Alec se iba a dar cuenta de lo que era realmente capaz, del monstruo que era en realidad, y Magnus sabía que no sería capaz de vivir si dañaba a Alec.

Cerró los ojos, pues no podía ver el amor y seguridad que había en los de Alec, la certeza tan absoluta, la fe ciega en él. Quiso contestarle, pero no pudo, pues notó como algo les envolvía y al siguiente instante se encontraban en la sala del trono de su padre, éste sentado de lado en el trono negro con piedras rojas y amarillas. Sus vestiduras eran las mismas, elegantes y dignas de un Príncipe del Infierno, mostrando que antes de ser un demonio había sido un Ángel. Su corona de espinas que no le dañaban, con una piedra oscura pero llena de luz en el centro de su frente. Sus alas negras tocaban el suelo, ligeramente abiertas, absorbiendo la luz de la habitación y haciendo imposible no reconocer su verdadera naturaleza.

Alec se dio la vuelva y miró a Asmodeus por primera vez en su vida. No pudo evitar sentir miedo. Una cosa era enfrentarse a un Demonio Mayor en la tierra, donde solo existía parte de su forma y donde podía ser eliminado como había hecho con Azazel, pero otra cosa era ver a uno en carne y hueso, ver como todo lo que había estudiado, todo lo que había leído se quedaba corto ante la imagen del Ángel Caído que tenía delante. Nada podía haberle preparado para la negrura de sus alas, el poder de su presencia, la sensación de impotencia que sentía ante él. Pero no quería mostrar el miedo, no quería mostrarse débil, pues tenía una misión y sabía que tarde o temprano iba a tener que enfrentarse al padre de Magnus. Fue entonces cuando comprendió, cuando algo en él se encendió y entendió la forma en la que Jace le había mirado al saber de la procedencia de Magnus, de cómo Magnus le había mirado antes de contarle de dónde venía. Para él solo habían sido palabras, nada que cambiase quién era Magnus, nada que le definiese, pero ahora, viendo en carne y hueso al padre de Magnus, viendo como los ojos de éste eran tan parecidos a los ojos que él amaba, viendo sus alas, su poder, su trono, fue entonces cuando Alec empezó a comprender que no conocía realmente cómo de poderoso era Magnus.

'Estoy impresionado.' Dijo Asmodeus mirándolos y acomodándose mejor en le trono, sus alas encogiéndose ligeramente detrás de su espalda. 'No recuerdo la última vez que un Nefilim visitó mi reino. Y heme aquí con dos.' Asmodeus miró a Alec y luego a Jace, el cual se había colocado detrás de Alec, sintiendo la necesidad de protegerle. Menos impresionado que su hermano ante la presencia del demonio pero igual de aterrorizado.

Asmodeus volvió sus ojos a Alec y sonrió ligeramente. 'He de reconocer que esto no formaba parte del plan, pero no por ello es menos bienvenido.'

'Déjalos ir.' Dijo Magnus, su voz segura, pues no podía mostrar vulnerabilidad, no ahora. 'No tienen nada que ver con todo esto.' Movió las manos tratando de acercarse a él, notando como las cadenas no colgaban del techo sino que ahora estaban atadas al suelo.

'No, no tienen.' Contestó su padre. 'Pero pueden ser justo que lo necesitaba.' Se movió, levantándose con gracia del trono, bajando según hablaba los pocos escalones que había. 'Le has cogido cariño a este, ¿no es así?' Dijo levantando la mano y elevando a Alec sin que este pudiese hacer nada para impedirlo. Jace quiso agarrar a su hermano, pero con un movimiento de mano Asmodeus le lanzó al otro lado de la sala e hizo que una jaula le rodease. Jace golpeó los barrotes y gritó el nombre de su parabatai, viendo impotente como Asmodeus le acercaba a él poco a poco, inmovilizándolo y dejándolo suspendido en el aire.

'No es lo que hubiese imaginado para ti, pero siempre has tenido un gusto muy peculiar.' Continuó Asmodeus como si no hubiese pasado nada.

'Él no tiene nada que ver.' Volvió a decir Magnus. Trataba de mantener la mente fría, de no dejarse llevar por el miedo y las ganas de suplicarle a su padre que liberase a Alec, pues nada de eso le iba a ayudar. Tenía que buscar algo que Asmodeus quisiese más que matar a los dos nefilim y absorber su energía. Sabía que solo había una opción y cerró los ojos por unos instantes, diciendo adiós a su vida y a su libertad.

'Si los dejas ir, me quedaré aquí.' Dijo Magnus con voz firme.

'¡Magnus, no!' Gritó Alec sin poderlo evitar, notando como al hacerlo algo le presionaba los pulmones y le hacía difícil el respirar.

'Si los dejas ir sanos y salvos, si los regresas a la tierra me quedaré aquí y me uniré a ti.' Dijo Magnus tratando de que su padre soltase a Alec, de que le dejase respirar.

Asmodeus miró a su hijo, viendo lo bajo que había caído, lo mucho que se notaba el amor que sentía por esa débil criatura, alguien que no viviría más que un par de décadas como mucho. ¿Cómo era posible que le importase tanto, que estuviese dispuesto a aceptar lo que hacía una horas se había negado en rotundo?

'Tentador.' Dijo mirando a su hijo y sabiendo que lo que iba a hacer era necesario, que no podía consentir que Magnus siguiese teniendo sentimientos que solo le nublarían la mente y le harían imposible ver la imagen que él tenía para el futuro. 'Pero tengo una idea mejor.' Soltó a Alec, liberándolo de su magia y dejó que éste cayese al suelo, el cual no tardó en volver al lado de Magnus. 'Liberarte a ti.' Dijo con una sonrisa.

Vio como los ojos de Magnus cambiaban, como había desesperación y miedo en ellos, como le rogaba que no lo hiciese y Asmodeus supo que era lo correcto. Si tenía que ser sincero nunca había tenido intención de dejar salir con vida a los dos nefilim, sobretodo cuando una ocasión tan estupenda como esa se le había presentado para demostrarle a su hijo de una vez por todas de lo que era realmente capaz.

Dio un chasquido de dedos y las cadenas y esposas desaparecieron, haciendo que Magnus cayese de rodillas al suelo, tratando de contener un grito de dolor pues pudo sentir como toda esa magia acumulada volvía a su cuerpo, como entraba por sus venas, llenándolo de energía, como se mezclaba con esa oscuridad que no había hecho más que crecer y crecer desde que había llegado a Edom, haciéndole imposible controlarla, sabiendo que una vez recorriese todo su cuerpo esta lucharía por salir, destruyendo todo a su paso. Sabía que no iba a ser capaz de contenerla o enfocarla. Notaba como la magia fluía por sus venas, haciendo que estas brillasen por debajo de su piel, y notó como se apresuraba a su cerebro, sabiendo que solo le quedaban unos segundos siendo él.

'Corre.' Le dijo a Alec, mirándolo y sabiendo que era muy probable que fuese por última vez, pero no perdiendo la esperanza de que el joven le hiciese caso y usase sus runas para salir de allí.

No supo que contestó Alec o si le hizo caso pues la magia llegó a su cerebro y a cada parte de su anatomía, la oscuridad tomando las riendas de ella, haciendo que Magnus no fuese capaz de controlar su propio cuerpo, y sintió como todo se volvía negro y solo había un deseo dentro de él: destruir.

Continuará…

* * *

Nota: Si no es mucho pedir unos comentarios de lo que os parece serían más que bienvenidos. Más que nada para saber que gusta y escribir más.


	4. Chapter 4

Él siempre había sabido que era más poderoso de lo normal. La magia había sido algo innato en él, siempre a su alcance. Nadie le había educado en ella, nadie se había molestado en dedicarle un par de años en enseñarle cómo hacer un hechizo o poción, qué estaba bien y qué estaba mal, qué era peligroso para él y qué lo era para los demás. No había sido hasta años entrados en su adultez cuando había conocido a Ragnor, la única persona que le había dedicado tiempo en mostrarle cómo se debían hacer las cosas, pero para aquel entonces Magnus ya había aprendido por si mismo, pues la vida no le había dejado otra opción.

 _'_ Tu magia,' digno Ragnor una tarde cuando trataba de enseñarle a hacer un escudo de magia, algo que Magnus había aprendido de forma intrínseca pero que nunca había conseguido conjurar a voluntad 'es muy poderosa para alguien tan joven.'

'No soy tan joven.' Dijo Magnus, el cual se encontraba cerca de los ochenta para aquel entonces.

'Créeme.' El tono de Ragnor sombrío pero con cierto cariño. 'Lo eres.'

Magnus no quiso darle más importancia, sintiéndose bien consigo mismo, pensando que era afortunado. No fue hasta un par de meses más tarde, después de numerables clases con su nuevo amigo, cuando éste volvió a sacar el tema.

'Es muy extraño. No hay razón para que alguien tan joven sea capaz de conjurar hechizos como lo haces tu. En el mejor de los casos hacen falta décadas de entrenamiento y estudio.' Dijo una tarde mientras tomaban té, una bebida que Magnus había añorado en los últimos años.

'Quizás el resto son muy torpes.' Dijo Magnus, pero Ragnor le miró con curiosidad y dejó caer él tema, pues sabía que ese no era el caso.

No fue hasta años más tarde cuando Magnus se dio cuenta de que no eran los demás, era él. Había algo distinto en él, algo que no hacía más que crecer y dejarle una sensación extraña cada vez que destrozaba algo con magia, como pidiéndole más. Fue para entonces cuando empezó a investigar, sin decir nada a sus dos mejores amigos, pero queriendo cerciorarse. Había aprendido cómo nacían los brujos, pero nunca había querido cuestionarse cómo había nacido él, quién era el ser que había violado a su madre sin ella saberlo. Temía que fuese uno de esos monstruos, demonios que atacaban de vez en cuando a los mundanos, pues no sabía si sería capaz de saber que era parte eso, que las palabras de su padrastro y madre habían sido verdad. No necesitaba la prueba definitiva de que era una abominación.

Pero el no saber le comía por dentro y un día lo hizo, conjuró al demonio que le había dado la vida, esperando que no fuese el error más grande que había cometido nunca, rogando porque fuese algo no muy malo. Fue extraño, pues convocar demonios siempre había sido algo fácil para él, algo innato como había dicho Ragnor, pero este le costó toda su energía, la casa moviéndose como si de un terremoto se tratase, un sensación de miedo y hielo recorriéndole la espalda.

No fue hasta que las velas volvieron a iluminarse cuando vio esos dos ojos dorados que tan bien conocía, pues eran un reflejo de los suyos. Nada le podía haber preparado para aquello. Fue entonces cuando supo que esos racistas de los cazadores de sombras tenían algo de verdad en sus creencias. Los Ángeles existían y, por consiguiente, los Ángeles Caídos.

'¿Cuál es tu nombre?' Dijo el atractivo hombre que había en medio del pentagrama. Su piel era bronceada como la suya, aunque un poco más clara, sus facciones perfectas, su pelo negro cual ala de cuervo, sus ojos fijos en él, sus pupilas ligeramente dilatadas.

'Magnus.' Contestó sin querer.

'Magnus.' Repitió el hombre, pero en su boca sonó como algo más, algo distinto que Magnus no supo identificar.

'¿Sabes quién soy yo?' Dijo dando un paso pero sin salir del elaborado pentagrama.

Magnus negó con la cabeza.

'Mi nombre es Asmodeus.'

Para aquel entonces Magnus tenía una ligera idea de quién era Asmodeus. Aunque nunca había estado interesado en las historias de ángeles y demonios, había leído el nombre alguna vez en los libros de Ragnor y sabía que no era un demonio cualquiera.

'¿Qué quieres de mi?'

Magnus no sabía qué decirle, pues no había esperado algo así.

'Solo quería saber de donde vengo.'

Fue entonces cuando Asmodeus miró hacia abajo y se fijó en los dibujos del pentagrama. Un pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios y Magnus tuvo miedo.

'Me has invocado con tu sangre.' Dijo Asmodeus volviendo a mirar a Magnus con algo nuevo en los ojos. Éste asintió. 'Eres uno de mis hijos.' Continuó el demonio, pero no fue una pregunta, sino una afirmación. Una frase que cambiaría a Magnus para siempre.

/

Quería destruir. Quería sentir esa energía que tantos años había reprimido recorrer sus venas. Quería dejar que ese fuego que había en él, ese vínculo que sentía con Edom, corriese libre, quemándolo todo a su paso. Quería sentirse libre por primera vez en su vida, sentir cómo de lejos podía llegar, cuánto podía destruir, las cosas que podía hacer sin tener que preocuparse de la gente que le rodeaba, de que lo estaba bien o mal. Quería ser él mismo por una vez en su vida. Sin ataduras, sin normas, sin moral.

No notó como su ropa cambiaba; su camisa transformada en un chaleco de cuero cerrado cubierto de una fina armadura. Sus antebrazos protegidos por brazales plateados, sus pantalones negros, ligeramente anchos en la parte de arriba y pegándose a sus piernas en la pantorrilla. Sus zapatos finos pero seguros, dejándole moverse a voluntad. Era la ropa de un guerrero, digna del hijo de un Príncipe del Infierno.

Nadie notó ese cambio pues al mismo tiempo la magia salió de Magnus, destrozando los cristales de la sala del trono y todos los adornos que allí había; atacando a su padre, el cual se defendió sin problemas, y lanzando a Alec a metros de él contra la pared con una fuerza y velocidad que sin duda le hubiesen matado de no ser por el fino escudo de magia azul que frenó su impacto.

Pero Magnus no supo que su magia había protegido a Alec, al igual que no supo qué él había cambiado, solo sabía que había dejado libre esa parte de él que llevaba siglos encerrada y no pensaba volver a atrás, no ahora. Miró a su padre, el cual tenía una sonrisa de orgullo en la cara, y no pudo pensar en otra cosa que no fuese en destrozársela. Se puso de pie, con más energía de la que hubiese sido posible, notando como su ser se llenaba de vida mientras drenaba la que había en Edom, y miró a su padre.

'Sabía que tarde o temprano cambiarías.' Dijo él, pero Magnus no perdió el tiempo en contestar y conjuró la magia que había en él, saboreando el sentirla por sus venas y dejándola libre, atacando a su padre, el cual se protegió pero no pudo evitar el impacto, cayendo contra las escaleras del trono.

Magnus necesitaba armas, necesitaba algo físico con el que herirle, y fue entonces cuando notó como algo metálico aparecía en sus manos. Eran dos kerambit, más grandes de lo tradicional, pero que encajaban a la perfección en sus dedos. El metal era adamas, con unas runas grabadas en el filo pero no celestiales. No, ésta era una arma del infierno. Recordó en ese momento que había leído como todo Ángel tenía un arma asignada por Dios, el motivo de que todo cazador de sombras tuviese un arma preferida. En el caso de los Ángeles eran armas celestiales, ligadas a su ser. Magnus nunca hubiese pensado que algo así era posible, que él fuese capaz de llamar o crear dichas armas, pero no había duda de que le pertenecían. Podía sentirlo. Al fin y al cabo, había aprendido a utilizarla a los pocos años de vida para ayudar a su madre en el campo.

Se movió por instinto, sabiendo qué hacer, cómo llegar hasta él, dónde golpear y dónde desgarrar; sabiendo que iba a morir en el intento pero no por ello iba a dejar de intentarlo. Asmodeus se levantó con un golpe de alas, llamando a sus dos tantōs y parando el golpe directo a su jugular.

/

Alec oyó el grito de Jace antes de sentir el impacto de la magia. Todo sucedió muy rápido y al mismo tiempo muy despacio. Vio como un torrente de energía roja y negra le separaba de Magnus, lanzándole contra la pared, y pensó que ese era su final. Pero algo paró el impacto, algo familiar, y cayó al suelo con un golpe seco pero a salvo. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos y cubrirse la cabeza pues notó todos los cristales caer sobre él, llenando la sala de color. Cuando todo pasó se movió, dejando que los cristales y trozos de pared cayesen, y miró hacia delante, viendo a Magnus levantarse rodeado de magia, su ropa distinta, su ser completamente diferente. No era el Magnus que él conocía, la persona de la que se había enamorado, sino un ser distinto. Su cara dura y con un solo objetivo en mente, su magia diferente, oscura y caliente. Alec vio como dos dagas pequeñas aparecían en las manos de Magnus y algo dentro de él supo en ese momento que eran armas celestiales forjadas en el infierno.

Sintió un fuerte dolor en su costado y eso le impidió pensar en lo que estaba viendo, en quién era realmente Magnus. Buscó a Jace y le vio dentro de la jaula tratando de levantarse con un corte en la frente. Corrió hacia él, arrodillándose a su lado y buscando la forma de sacarle de ahí. Oyó el sonido de metal contra metal y se giró, viendo como Magnus estaba luchando contra Asmodeus; sus movimientos letales, certeros, ganando terreno pero nunca hiriendo.

'Alec.' Dijo Jace tratando de enfocar la vista. Alec sacó la espada y trató de romper las barras, pero no lo consiguió. Volvió a guardarla y buscó su estela, dibujando runa tras runa, consiguiendo derretir las barras al cabo de unos segundos de tensión. Sacó a Jace y le atrajo hacia él, abrazando a su hermano y dejando que Jace apoyase su cabeza entre su cuello y hombro.

Volvió a mirar a Magnus, el cual había sido lanzado contra una de las paredes, Asmodeus yendo a su encuentro volando y Magnus no tardando en levantarse y parando el ataque con su magia, la cual ahora tenía un tinte negro, como pequeñas venas que recorrían las tiras de energía que lanzaba. Las palabras de Aldertree sonaron en su cabeza: _"Esa es su naturaleza"_ , pero se negaba a creerlo. Se negaba a aceptar que había perdido a su novio, al que era sin duda el amor de su vida. Era cierto, Magnus estaba distinto, quizás fuera de control, más demonio que humano, más ser mitológico que persona, pero tenía que creer que…

'Alec, ¿estás herido?' Preguntó Jace volviendo más en si después de que Alec activase su runa de curación.

'No.' Respondió Alec, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta. No estaba herido. Tenía que estar muerto, o al menos como Jace, pero estaba bien. Abrió los ojos y volvió a mirar a Magnus, sabiendo que sí, Aldertree había tenido razón cuando había dicho que en momentos de crisis todo subterráneo mostraba su verdadera naturaleza. Magnus había mostrado la suya: proteger. Fue como si le bañasen con agua fría. Se dio cuenta de que Magnus no luchaba porque estuviese fuera de control, sino porque les estaba protegiendo. Esa era su naturaleza, una que ahora se encontraba enterrada bajo capas de magia negra y una mirada asesina, pero la cual era el principal motor del brujo.

'Jace. ¿Puedes luchar?'

'¿Qué?' Dijo Jace mirando a Alec con asombro. 'Alec, tenemos que salir de aquí.'

Ambos notaron como el edificio se movía, sin duda producido por el choque de magia entre Asmodeus y Magnus.

'Tenemos que ayudar a Magnus.' Trató de ponerse en pie y buscar su arco, el cual estaba a unos metros de él en el suelo.

Jace le miró sin poderse creer lo que su parabatai le decía. No había forma de ayudar a Magnus, pues ya no era la persona que ellos habían conocido, de eso estaba seguro. Jace tenía que hacerle ver a Alec que debían escapar, buscar a un brujo que les abriese el portal de vuelta y salir de allí con vida mientras Asmodeus estaba ocupado luchando contra su hijo.

Pero Alec estaba con el carcaj en la espalda y una flecha lista para lanzar y fue entonces cuando Jace pudo sentir la determinación en Alec, la certeza, la calma antes de una batalla. Había una extraña paz en su vínculo y Jace dejó que eso le calmase. Pensaba que era una locura, un muerte segura, pero se acercó a Alec y sacó sus dos espadas, dispuesto a defender a su parabatai hasta el final.

Continuará…

* * *

Gracias por los comentarios que me dan la vida y me animan a seguir.


	5. Chapter 5

La flecha voló, clavándose en una de las alas de Asmodeus, y este soltó un pequeño gemido de dolor. Tanto él como Magnus se giraron para ver de donde venía la flecha, y fue entonces cuando Magnus se acordó de Alexander.

El joven se hallaba a unos metros de ellos, cerca de la puerta principal, la cual estaba cerrada, preparando el arco para lanzar otra flecha. Asmodeus movió la mano para lanzar una bola de magia hacia Alec, la cual sin duda le mataría, y Magnus corrió y se puso en medio, parándola con su magia pero sintiendo el dolor en sus huesos.

'Corred.' Dijo sin mirar atrás, sabiendo que Alec y Jace estaban a salvo.

Había sido ver a Alec y sentir como si sacase la cabeza del agua después de contener la respiración por demasiado tiempo. Había recordado el motivo de la lucha con su padre, y se había dado cuenta que no podía seguir peleando. Tenía que sacar a Alec y Jace de Edom, debía buscar la forma de devolverlos a la tierra. Pues aunque sabía que él no podía regresar, no después de sentir la magia y energía de Edom, de absorber sus poderes y sentirse más él que nunca, debía regresar a Alec.

No quería pensar en el dolor que esa separación le producía, pues no era el momento. Su padre levanto la mano y todos pudieron oír cientos de demonios gritar, sin duda yendo a su encuentro. Magnus miró a su alrededor, buscando una salida, moviendo las karambit para asegurarse que podía usarlas si era necesario.

'No hay salida posible.' Dijo Asmodeus con una voz más calmada de lo que la situación requería.

Un demonio entró volando y Alec no tardó en dispararlo, viendo como en vez de transformarse en humo el cadáver caía al suelo. Colocó otra flecha y miró con desafío a Asmodeus.

'¿Qué harás cuando te quedes sin ellas?' Preguntó el Ángel Caído.

'Tengo más armas.' Contestó Alec desafiante.

La conversación se interrumpió cuando notaron la puerta abrirse de par en par y unos diez demonios entraron corriendo al encuentro de los dos cazadores de sombras. Jace se puso en modo de batalla y Alec le siguió, no dejando de mirar a Magnus, el cual se había movido para acercarse a Asmodeus. Este le paró antes de que pudiese llegar a él, cogiéndole del cuello y golpeándolo contra la pared mientras le ahogaba.

'¿Es esto realmente necesario?' Preguntó dejando ver cierta ira por primera vez.

Magnus movió las manos, tratando de liberarse, pero Asmodeus movió las alas y les elevó, usando magia para hacer que Magnus no se moviese.

'No te das cuenta de que no hay futuro para ti si vuelves.' Asmodeus le golpeó contra la pared y Magnus pudo notar el dolor recorrerle el cuerpo.

'¿Es eso todo lo que quieres en la vida? ¿Pasar la eternidad cuidando de insignificantes mortales? ¿Dejar que todo el poder y talento que hay innato en ti sea desperdiciado?'

'Sí.' Contestó Magus a duras penas, pues le costaba hablar. Trataba de guardar sus fuerzas, pues sabía que solo iba a tener una oportunidad de salir de allí. Un plan había empezado a formase en su mente y rezaba a una deidad en la que no creía para que funcionase.

'Puedes ser mucho más y lo sabes.' Respondió Asmodeus dejando clara la ira que sentía en su voz. 'De todos mis hijos eres el único que ha mostrado el talento necesario para ser mi heredero. Y, ¿qué haces? Decir que no.' Le volvió a golpear contra la pared, sabiendo cuanta fuerza tenía que hacer para herirle pero no dañarle más de la cuenta. Se movió, dejando que Magnus viese a Alec luchando contra todos los demonios que venían, quedándose sin flechas poco a poco.

'Va a morir y lo sabes.' Dijo Asmodeus. 'Si no es hoy aquí, será otro día en el campo de batalla. Sino de vejez. Al igual que todos Magnus.' Asmodeus le volvió a mirar y Magnus casi pudo ver una emoción en sus ojos que no fuese ira, como si se preocupase por él. 'Ellos no merecen tu tiempo.'

Le soltó, sabiendo que la caída le marearía por unos segundos. Bajó volando al suelo y se arrodilló delante de su hijo. Más de una vez Lilith le había preguntado por su obsesión con Magnus, pues la mujer no había entendido el porqué le había dejado con vida, pudiendo matarlo y absorber su magia. Asmodeus había tratado de explicarle en más de una ocasión que Magnus era diferente, que no era como el resto de su progenie. Al principio había pensado que era entretenido saber de las aventuras de su hijo, pero con él tiempo, según este se hacía más y más poderoso, sintió como algo cambiaba en Edom, como si un hueco se hubiese abierto en la tierra que nadie pudiese cerrar. Fue entonces cuando Asmodeus entendió que Magnus no era uno más, que su sangre era más fuerte que la de cualquier otro descendiente suyo, más pura y poderosa.

Asmodeus tenía planes para Magnus y después de ver en lo que se estaba convirtiendo, en quién podía ser en verdad; después de ver su transformación, prueba inequívoca de que su sangre era más angelical que humana, no pensaba desaprovechar la ocasión. Le había dejado jugar con los mortales unos cientos de años, pero ahora tocaba volver a casa y ser el hijo que estaba destinado a ser.

/

Magnus trató de regular su respiración y concentrarse en su magia, la cual sentía extraña, fuera de control. Llevó las manos al suelo mientras veía a su padre arrodillarse ante él y trató de sentir la energía de la tierra. Había algo extraño en Edom, algo que le llamaba, que le pedía ser conquistado. Tiró de ese sentimiento y notó como esa extraña sensación de pérdida de control crecía en él, cómo su consciencia empezaba a dormirse pero su energía y poder crecían. Trató de concentrarse y miró a Alec, dándose cuenta de que no le quedaban flechas y estaba a poco de ser acorralado por demonios. Abrió su magia y dejó que ésta recorriese el suelo, llegando a Jace y Alec y matando a los demonios que les rodeaban. Los dos jóvenes se giraron y le miraron con ojos sorprendidos, pero Magnus solo podía fijarse en Alec, en lo guapo que estaba en acción, en lo mucho que le quería, en cuánto le iba a echar de menos.

Obligó a su cuerpo a no dejarse llevar por el poder durante unos minutos más y aprovechó que su padre se giró para mirar lo que acababa de hacer para mover las manos y crear un portal que les llevase a las puertas del castillo. Empujó a Jace y Alec y se recostó contra la fría pared de piedra, sabiendo que así tenían una oportunidad de escapar.

'¿Por qué?' Preguntó Asmodeus levantándose del suelo y haciendo un giro con la mano. Los demonios pararon y le miraron antes de tomar vuelo o salir corriendo, sin duda en busca de los cazadores de sombras. 'Sabes que no llegaran muy lejos, es prolongar lo inevitable.'

Magnus se levantó tratando de no marearse y miró a su padre, el cual se estaba guardando las dos dagas en el cinto, dejando claro que la pelea había terminado, dando por sentado que había ganado.

'Quiero que reconsideres mi oferta.' Dijo Magnus tratando de sonar calmado, sabiendo que luchar no le llevaría a nada, sintiéndose más relajado ahora que había dejado libre su magia, que había abrazado esa oscuridad que por segundos crecía en él. No le quedaba mucho tiempo antes de perderse a ella. No había escapatoria, no para él. 'Déjalos ir. Te servirán de mensajeros y yo me quedaré aquí a cambio.'

Asmodeus se giró y le miró sorprendido, Magnus sabía que el Ángel Caído notaba cómo estaba cambiando, cómo era cuestión de tiempo. La magia de sus manos no se calmaba, recorriendo sus dedos con tiras rojas y negras. Magnus cogió sus dos dagas y se las guardó en el cinto que había aparecido en su cintura.

'Esta bien.' Dijo Asmodeus. 'Los dejaré ir con una condición.'

Magnus no dijo nada, esperando con el corazón encogido y tratando de no dejar verlo.

'Que seas tú quien les mande de vuelta.'

Magnus abrió los ojos. 'Sabes que no tengo poder para ello.' Pues solo un gobernante de un reino del Infierno podía hacer algo así.

'Claro que lo tienes.' Dijo Asmodeus con una sonrisa que dejaba ver que había algo que Magnus no sabía.

/

'¡No!' Gritó Alec tratando de liberarse de los brazos de Jace y queriendo volver al castillo.

'¡Alec, no podemos volver!'

'¡Magnus!' Gritó Alec esperando que su novio le oyese, no queriendo recordar la forma en la que le había mirado antes de empujarlos al portal.

'¡Alec! Tenemos que salir de aquí.' Dijo Jace mirando al cielo y viendo como bastantes demonios volaban a su encuentro. Sintiendo el dolor de Alec y sabiendo que no había nada que pudiesen hacer.

Alec se giró y le golpeó para liberarse, aprovechando la sorpresa en Jace y corriendo hacia las puerta del castillo, pero se paró en seco cuando un demonio gigante se paró a pocos metros de él. Sacó su espada y se puso en pose defensiva, esperando a que el demonio atacase, pero este nunca lo hizo. Jace fue a su encuentro, colocándose a su espalda.

'Alec, tenemos que salir de aquí.' Dijo por décima vez, tratando de hacerle ver que era la única opción. La misión no había ido como ellos se había imaginado pero no por ello Jace pensaba en no regresar con vida.

'No me pienso ir sin Magnus.' Dijo Alec sin mirarle pero con clara ira en su voz, sus ojos fijos en la bestia y en los demonios que se posaron en el suelo, rodeándoles pero sin atacarles.

'Él ya no es el Magnus que conocemos, Alec.' Pues Jace estaba seguro de eso.

Las palabras de Aldertree volvieron a su mente y Alec negó con la cabeza. Sabía que Magnus estaba distinto, sabía que había cambiado, pero se negaba a creer que había dejado de ser el hombre del que estaba enamorado.

Los demonios se separaron, dejando un claro, pero Alec no bajó la espada, viendo como Asmodeus caminaba hacia ellos. Solo la bajó ligeramente al ver que Magnus iba tras él, caminando por su propia voluntad, tratando de no mirarle a los ojos. Asmodeus dio un chasquido de dedos y los demonios caminaron hacia atrás, dejando un gran espacio entre ellos.

'Parece ser que habéis eludido a la muerte un día más.' Dijo Asmodeus con un tono de voz jovial y un tanto feliz que desconcertó a los dos jóvenes.

Jace miró a Alec pero no bajó las dos espadas, Alec tampoco se movió, mirando a Magnus y esperando ver una respuesta en sus ojos, pero no había nada. Se fijó entonces en la magia que salía de él, en cómo era cada vez más negra que roja, en cómo sus ojos brillaban con más intensidad que nunca, sus pupilas finas, más parecidas a las de su padre.

'Ha sido entretenido, no lo negaré, pero toca que volváis a vuestro reino.' Dijo Asmodeus e hizo un gesto con la mano señalando a Magnus.

Magnus caminó unos pasos y se colocó delante de Alec. Por un momento el joven pensó que Jace tenía razón, que Magnus había cambiado para siempre, pero fue tenerle delante, mirarle a los ojos y ver cómo sus pupilas se dilataban, cómo sus músculos se relajaban, cómo detrás de esa máscara de indiferencia estaba el hombre al que amaba.

'Magnus.' Dijo Alec bajando la espada y llevando la mano a su cara. Pero Magnus dio un paso atrás, huyendo del contacto.

'He hecho un pacto con él.' Dijo con esa voz que ponía cuando no quería que nadie supiese sus verdaderos sentimientos. 'Me va a dejar devolveros a la tierra.'

'¿Devolvernos?' Los ojos de Alec abiertos de par en par. 'Magnus, ¿tu no vienes?'

Magnus negó con la cabeza. Alec miró a Asmodeus y vio esa sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara que hizo que todo su estómago se revolviese.

'No pienso irme sin ti.' Dijo Alec volviendo sus ojos a Magnus.

'Alec…'

'No.' Le cortó el joven. 'No pienso volver sin ti.'

'¡No tienes otro remedio!' Gritó Magnus no pudiendo contener por más tiempo la rabia que había en él. Rabia hacía su padre, rabia la situación, hacía el sentimiento de impotencia, hacía lo injusto que había sido que alguien tan bueno y leal como Alec se enamorase de alguien como él. 'Si te quedas aquí morirás.'

'Hermano, escucha a Magnus.' Dijo Jace.

Pero Alec no quería escuchar a la razón. Desde que Magnus se había ido no había podido pensar con claridad. Había sido mucho peor que cuando habían… peleado, pues entonces sabía que había sido la decisión de Magnus. Pero ahora… Ahora era distinto. Le habían arrebatado lo que más quería delante de sus ojos sin que él pudiese hacer nada y no pensaba volver a una vida sin color, no después de haber conocido a Magnus, de saber que se podía hacer algo más que sobrevivir.

Magnus se separó de él y empezó a dibujar el pentagrama, uno parecido al que Alec había visto a Catarina dibujar, y se dio cuenta de la gravedad de la situación. Se dio cuenta en ese momento que no podían salir de allí por la fuerza, que todos estaban bajo el control de Asmodeus, de una forma u otra. Fue hacia Magnus y le cogió el brazo, sabiendo que tenía que hablar bajo, tratando de transmitir su mensaje con sus manos.

'Magnus.' Al tocarle notó la magia y sintió dolor en sus dedos al mismo tiempo que alivio. Le soltó sin querer y fue entonces cuando Magnus le miró.

'No puedo volver.' Dijo con aceptación en la voz. 'Ya no soy el mismo.' Se alejó un poco de Alec, tratando de no tocarle, pero Alec le cogió de las manos, no dejando que el dolor que sintió al hacerlo se mostrase en su cara.

'Magnus.' Tenía tanto que quería decir, tanto que quería hacerle ver, pero no había tiempo ni tenían la intimidad necesaria. 'Lo entiendo.' Dijo en voz alta, sabiendo que esa era su única opción. Miró a su alrededor, sabiendo que los ojos de Asmodeus estaban clavados en él. 'Tu hogar está aquí,' dijo sabiendo que era escuchado, viendo el cambio en los ojos de Magnus, la incredulidad. Se acercó a él, como si le fuese a besar en la mejilla, levantando sus manos y llevándolas a su pecho, sintiendo la magia entrar en él y herirle al mismo tiempo que le curaba, y le susurró rápidamente al oído 'conmigo.'

Al separarse de Magnus vio como las pupilas de éste cambiaban, como había algo nuevo en ellas. Alec asintió, tratando de transmitirle el mensaje que quería, rogando a todos los Ángeles porque Magnus escuchase, porque tuviese la suficiente fe en él como para hacerle caso. Pero la cara de Magnus no cambió y Alec se separó de él aferrándose a ese hilo de esperanza.

Volvió junto a Jace y esperó a que Magnus trazase el pentagrama. Miró a Asmodeus y asintió en lo que esperaba fuese una señal de aceptación. Asmodeus sonrió y Alec agradeció todos esos años de represión, pues le habían dado la máscara perfecta. Se colocaron en el pentagrama, Magnus dijo unas palabras en una lengua que Alec no conocía, Asmodeus tenía la vista clavada en su hijo, viendo como el poder de Magnus se manifestaba, como activaba el círculo y dejaba que la magia de Edom le recorriese, abriendo la barrera entre las dos dimensiones. Alec notó como el portal se abría, como esa sensación de hormigueo aparecía en él. Miró a Magnus y vio como éste se había acercado poco a poco al límite del pentagrama. Alec no se lo pensó dos veces y cuando sintió que la tierra se abría bajo sus pies agarró la mano de Magnus, notando como le quemaba la piel, la magia subiendo hasta su hombro y sintiendo un dolor como nunca antes, y tiró de él.

Continurá…


	6. Chapter 6

Alec notó el impacto contra el suelo y por un momento se olvidó del intenso dolor en su brazo. La cabeza le dio vueltas y notó como una corriente de aire aparecía y desaparecía. Hubo silencio seguido de un pitido que hizo que cerrase los ojos aún más fuerte durante unos segundos. Después todo se calmó y los abrió, viendo que estaba de vuelta en el loft de Magnus. En casa. Se giró y vio que Jace estaba cerca tratando de levantarse y fue entonces cuando notó un peso sobre él. Era Magnus. Se movió con cuidado pues el dolor había vuelto a su brazo pero por suerte no tenía más piel quemada. Magnus estaba inconsciente encima de él y Alec no tardó en recostarse y sacudirlo con cuidado.

'Magnus.' Pero este no contestaba.

En ese momento Jace se acercó a ellos y fue a coger las dos dagas que había en el suelo, pues nunca había visto algo así y, por lo poco que había podido observar cuando Magnus las había usado, sabía que no eran armas normales. Pero fue ir a tocarlas y que estas desapareciesen, al igual que el ropaje de Magnus, el cual volvió a ser la camisa rasgada y los pantalones sucios en los que le habían encontrado.

'¡Magnus!' Gritó Alec dándole la vuelta y cerciorándose de que respiraba. Recostó la cabeza de este en sus piernas y le quitó el pelo de la cara.

Jace se arrodilló a su lado y miró a Alec preocupado. Muchas cosas habían pasado de las cuales no tenía explicación, pero sabía lo que había visto, sabía lo que era Magnus o en lo que se había convertido, y sabía que algo así la Clave no lo toleraría.

'Llama a Catarina.' Dijo Alec mirándole con preocupación y volviendo la mirada a Magnus.

Jace fue a donde había dejado su móvil y vio que seguía en su sitio pero con numerosas llamadas perdidas de Izzy y Clary. Buscó entre los contactos y marcó el número que Alec le había dado unos días atrás en caso de emergencia. Al tercer pitido Catarina lo cogió y a los pocos segundos entró en el salón a través de un portal.

'¿Qué ha pasado?' Dijo arrodillándose al lado de Alec.

'No despierta.' Fue todo lo que dijo Alec, pues no sabía por dónde empezar.

Catarina activó su magia y pasó las manos por el cuerpo de Magnus. Frunció el ceño y siguió concentrándose.

'¿Qué sucede?' Preguntó Alec, pues el gesto no le había pasado desapercibido.

'Es como si no hubiese magia en él.' Dijo Catarina sin dejar de concentrarse. 'Es extraño.'

Alec volvió a pasar los dedos por el pelo de Magnus, tratando de tranquilizarse. '¿Qué podemos hacer?'

'No lo sé.' Dijo ella. 'Quizás necesite descanso, quizás en unas horas vuelva en sí.'

'¡¿Quizás?!' Gritó Alec entre dientes.

'¡No sé que hacer!' Dijo Catarina, la cual dejó de usar su magia en Magnus y miró al joven. 'No sé qué ha pasado pero lo que sí sé es que Magnus no debería de estar vivo. Ningún brujo puede sobrevivir cuando tiene su magia completamente agotada. Nunca he visto algo así.'

Alec volvió a mirar a Magnus y tocó su cuello, notando su pulso. Cerciorándose de que seguía con vida.

'Quizás necesite descanso.' Dijo repitiendo las palabras de la bruja, tratando de relajarse un poco.

Catarina le miró y Alec supo que estaba esperando una respuesta, una explicación, pero en vez de eso cogió su mano, completamente quemada, y empezó a curarle lentamente. La piel fue poco a poco volviendo a su color natural, los ligamentos uniéndose, y Alec empezó a notar alivio por primera vez. No fue hasta cuando solo había restos de una quemadura de segundo grado en estado de curación cuando rompió el silencio.

'Sé lo que te ha quemado.' Dijo Catarina. Se levantó y miró a Jace. 'Lleva a Magnus a la cama.' Le dijo, y el rubio supo que era una orden.

Con cuidado Jace cogió a Magnus de los brazos de Alec y asintió a su parabatai, prometiéndole sin palabras que cuidaría de él. Cuando no había nadie más en el salón que Alec, Catarina rompió el silencio.

'Quiero que me cuentes lo que ha pasado y quiero que no te dejes ningún detalle.' Su voz era dura, conteniendo la emoción, dejando claro que Alec solo tenía una opción y era ser sincero con ella.

Alec le contó todo y Catarina hizo algunas preguntas de vez en cuando, pero cuando Alec acabó la historia esta cerró los ojos y se recostó en el sofá.

'Nadie debe saberlo.' Dijo sin abrir los ojos.

'Lo se.' Contestó Alec.

'El rubio…'

'No dirá nada.' Pues Alec sabía a qué se refería la bruja.

Catarina asintió. 'Más le vale.' Y Alec supo que era una amenaza, pero por algún motivo no sintió que tuviese que defender a Jace de ella.

'¿Qué ha pasado?' Dijo Alec, pues tenía la impresión de que Catarina sabía algo que él no sabía.

Catarina dio un chasquido y una botella de cerveza apareció a su lado. Dio un sorbo y empezó a hablar sin mirar a Alec, fija en un punto en el cuadro que tenía en frente.

'Los brujos nacen de la unión de demonios y humanos. Hay mucho que se puede decir al respecto pero al final del día es así de sencillo. Nuestro padre es un demonio con la habilidad de transformarse en humano y violar a una mujer, de ahí nuestra apariencia humana y nuestras marcas. Pero no siempre fue así.'

Catarina dio otro sorbo y Alec la miró con más interés, pues aunque Magnus le había contado algo parecido nunca había hablado del tema tan claramente como la bruja. Y ahora que lo pensaba, no sabía del origen de los brujos, no más allá que las mentiras que la Clave le había contado toda su vida.

'En el comienzo, antes de que los demonios existiesen, antes de que su sangre se juntase con la de los humanos dando lugar a vampiros y licántropos, antes de la creación de los cazadores de sombras, antes de que el tiempo y la tierra fuese la que conocemos, sucedió la guerra de los Ángeles. Después de la guerra, los seguidores de Lucifer buscaron asilo en reinos que con el paso del tiempo se convertirían en los siete reinos del Infierno y ellos en la personificación de los siete pecados capitales.' Catarina paró y miró a Alec, asegurándose de que el joven seguía escuchando y no iba a sermonearla con alguna propaganda nefilim, pero Alec no había perdido detalle de una sola palabra. 'Fue entonces cuando los Ángeles Caídos se juntaron con humanos y la primera raza de los brujos se creó.'

Alec asintió, pues algo le decía que Catarina necesitaba su confirmación, necesitaba saber que estaba creyendo lo que le estaba contando, aunque fuese en contra de todo lo que le habían enseñado de pequeño.

'No fue hasta más tarde cuando Lilith y los Ángeles Caídos empezaron a crear a las criaturas que conocemos como demonios, criaturas que engendrarían otra raza de brujos, la que existe hoy en día.'

'Tu.' Dijo Alec.

'Yo.' Afirmó Catarina.

'Pero Magnus no es como tu.'

Catarina negó.

'Dime, Alec, ¿cuánto sabes de la creación de los nefilim?'

'Jonathan convocó al Ángel Raziel para pedir ayuda ante la masacre que los demonios estaban haciendo sobre la tierra y esté le dio a beber de su sangre, creando nuestra raza' lo recitó de memoria, pues lo había hecho en innumerables ocasiones de pequeño.

Catarina sonrió de forma amarga y Alec supo que su respuesta no era del todo correcta.

'¿Y cómo convocó Jonathan al Ángel Raziel?'

Alec no supo que conectar, pues nunca se había preguntado eso, siempre lo había dado por sentado. Se lo habían enseñado no como algo que cuestionar sino como algo que creer.

'No lo sé.' Dijo, avergonzado de haberse pasado todos esos años sin darse cuenta de su ignorancia.

'Solo alguien con sangre angelical puede convocar a un Ángel.' Contestó Catarina.

'Pero no había cazadores…' Alec no tuvo que terminar su frase para darse cuenta. 'Fue un brujo. Uno de los primeros, de los creados por los Ángeles Caídos.'

Catarina asintió. 'Fue más tarde cuando los Ángeles Caídos, o para entonces Demonios Mayores, comprendieron que su progenie era distinta: más poderosa, más pura, una mezcla entre cielo, infierno y humanidad. Seres que si se unían, si entrenaban su poder, podían ser una amenaza. Por lo que empezaron a matarlos y absorber su poder. Y los que no fueron llevados a los reinos de sus padres, fueron dados muerte por cazadores de sombras.'

'¿Por qué?' Preguntó Alec, el cual notaba como todo su mundo estaba cambiando bajo sus pies. 'Si eran parte humana, y tenían sangre angelical, ¿por qué matarlos?'

'Porque sus padres eran Ángeles Caídos, Alec. Porque podían convocar Ángeles y Demonios, porque podían viajar entre reinos, porque llevaban el fuego del infierno corriendo por sus venas.' La voz de Catarina ligeramente alterada, recordando todos esos siglos atrás cuando había ayudado a Magnus a buscar su origen, todo lo que había aprendido que nunca le había contado a su amigo, todo lo que ella y Ragnor siempre habían sospechado pero nunca habían querido confirmar.

Alec miró su mano ligeramente quemada y se dio cuenta de que si necesitaba otra prueba, esa era la definitiva.

'¿Hay más como él?' Preguntó Alec.

'No lo sé.' Dijo Catarina.

Alec asintió.

'Alec, la Clave… si se entera…'

'Deben de saberlo, o deben de haberlo sabido en algún momento. Esto no puede ser nuevo.'

'Si lo supieron lo han enterrado y así debe quedar. Nadie debe saber que alguien como Magnus camina la tierra. La última vez que algo así pasó…'

'¿Algo así ha pasado?'

'No así.' Dijo Catarina. 'Distinto pero nuevo, algo que la Clave no sabía explicar, algo que no querían aceptar.'

'¿El qué?' Dijo Alec pues necesitaba saber.

'No es mi historia ni mi secreto.'

Y Alec supo que Catarina no iba a decir más.

'Con suerte Magnus volverá en sí en unas horas. Necesita recuperar su magia.'

'¿Y si no?'

'Me llamas.' Dijo ella levantándose. 'No hay más que pueda hacer.'

Alec asintió y se levantó con ella.

'Cuida de él.' Dijo la mujer cogiéndole del hombro. Alec asintió. 'Cualquier cambio me llamas.' Alec volvió a asentir. Catarina se dio la vuelta, abrió un portal y desapareció.

'No sé tu pero yo tengo más preguntas ahora que antes.'

Alec se giró sorprendió y miró a Jace, el cual estaba apoyado en un pilar.

'¿Cuánto has oído?'

'Todo.' Dijo él. Ambos estuvieron en silencio mirándose intensamente y al cabo de unos segundos Jace levantó las manos en señal de rendirse. 'No voy a decir nada.'

'Más te vale.' Dijo Alec.

Jace sonrió ante el tono de su hermano y se acercó a él lentamente. 'Esto cambia muchas cosas.'

'No cambia nada.' Dijo Alec.

'Alec…'

'No.' Negó esté. 'Magnus sigue siendo Magnus, quien sea su padre o la sangre que tenga no cambia quien es. Tu más que nadie debería saber eso.'

Jace se paró en secó y bajó las manos. Alec tenía razón.

'Voy a ir al Instituto, hablar con Izzy y Clary.' Dijo cambiando de tema. 'Decirles que estamos bien.'

Alec asintió sin moverse.

'Llama si necesitas algo.' Dijo Jace acercándose y tocándole el hombro, tratando de llegar a él. Alec asintió pero no pudo evitar el temblor que pasó por su cuerpo. Jace lo notó y le abrazó con fuerza. Alec respiró más tranquilo y abrazó a Jace como si su vida dependiese de ello, notando como algo dentro de él mejoraba, como era más fácil respirar.

'Va a estar bien. Todo va a estar bien.' Dijo Jace y Alec quiso creerle.

/

No fue hasta más tarde, cuando Alec había cambiado a Magnus de ropa y le había limpiado lo mejor que había podido; después de darse una ducha y ponerse ropa cómoda y sentarse en su lado de la cama, pasando los dedos por el pelo de Magnus, cuando empezó a notarlo. Al principio fueron como pequeños chispazos en los dedos, pequeñas corrientes eléctricas que hizo que Alec alejase la mano de forma inconsciente de la cabeza del brujo, pero luego empezó a crecer y Alec tuvo que levantarse de la cama para que los rayos de energía mágica que salían de Magnus no le hiriesen. Cogió el teléfono y llamó a Catarina.

'¿Qué sucede?' Preguntó ésta con sueño en la voz.

'Creo que su magia está volviendo pero… hay algo raro en ella.'

'¿Raro cómo?' El tono de Catarina más despierto ahora.

'Hostil.' Dijo Alec, pues no sabía cómo describirla de otra forma. 'Ha empezado a salir de él, como corriente eléctrica, y cuando me ha tocado me ha herido.'

'¿Cuánto te ha herido?'

'Nada grave, pero no es como antes, no… Normalmente su magia no me hiere, nunca me ha herido.'

'¿De qué color es?'

'Azul intenso. Casi negro.'

Hubo unos segundos de silencio en los que Alec oyó como Catarina respiraba.

'Alec, quiero que salgas del cuarto y te alejes de la puerta. Voy para allá.'

'¿Qué? No voy a dejarle solo.' Pero en ese momento la magia salió de Magnus, el cual se movió en la cama por la fuerza, y chocó contra la pared, rompiendo un trozo de ella a pocos metros de Alec.

Catarina lo oyó. 'Alec, sal de ahí. Está fuera de control. ¡Sal!'

Alec caminó hacia atrás, viendo como la magia crecía y crecía, envolviendo a su novio y haciendo que este se moviese en espasmos. Alec quería ayudar, quería abrazarlo, pero estaba siguiendo el consejo de Catarina. Se alejó poco a poco, notando cómo más rayos salían de Magnus y destrozaban cosas a su alrededor, cómo el apartamento estaba demasiado caliente.

Notó a Catarina a su espalda y soltó el teléfono. La bruja iba en pijama y tenía las manos levantadas, creando una barrera protectora entre ellos.

'¿Qué haces?'

'Evitar que su magia destruya el apartamento y a nosotros.' Dijo ella entre dientes, pues la magia de Magnus cada vez crecía más y más.

'Tiene que haber una forma de hacerle parar.'

'¿Cuál?' Había sarcasmo en la voz de Catarina pero también cansancio. 'Esa magia es más antigua y poderosa que la mía. Que la de cualquier brujo que conozca.' Una oleada golpeó el escudo de Catarina y está movió las manos con más fuerza, reforzándolo. 'Magnus se ha pasado demasiado tiempo reprimiéndola. Le dije que algo así pasaría.' Alec imaginó que esas palabras no estaban dirigidas a él, pero no pudo evitar pensar en algo. Esa magia no era algo extraño, sino algo que siempre había estado en Magnus.

'¿Esa es su magia?' Preguntó Alec 'Su magia siempre ha sido azul en su estado neutral.'

'Está siendo dominada por su parte demoníaca.' Catarina dijo con esfuerzo. Su magia azul celeste saliendo de sus manos.

'Pensé que su magia siempre era demoníaca.'

'No es momento para una clase, Alec.' Dijo Catarina siendo empujada por otro oleada. 'Sal de aquí, no sé cuánto más tiempo podré contenerla.'

Pero una idea se le ocurrió a Alec. Y, aunque sabía que era una locura, no podía dejar de pensar que había lógica en su plan.

'Déjame entrar.' Dijo él. 'Puedo ayudar.'

'¿Estás loco? Morirás si lo intentas.'

'Sé lo que hago.' Dijo él más seguro de lo que estaba en realidad.

'No. No tienes ni idea de lo que haces.' Refutó ella. 'Eres un nefilim presuntuoso que piensas que porque has salido con un brujo un par de meses eres un experto en nuestra raza. ¡No sabes nada! Magnus está fuera de sí y si dejo que su magia escape nos destruirá.'

 _Es su naturaleza._ Las palabras de Aldertree volvieron su mente.

'Nos destruirá de todos modos.' Dijo él con la misma ira en la voz. 'Tarde o temprano sonará la alarma en el Instituto, una cantidad de energía tan grande no pasará desapercibida a nuestros radares, y entonces vendrán. Y ellos no dudarán en poner en práctica él código y acabar con él.'

'¿Y tu no?' Preguntó Catarina, pues no era la primera vez que un cazador de sombras la había decepcionado y no pensaba arriesgar la vida de su mejor amigo fiándose de la palabra de ese chico.

'Le amo.' Dijo Alec. 'Déjame salvarlo.'

Catarina quiso contestarle algo, pero cambió de idea y abrió la barrera, protegiéndose ella. Los rayos no tardaron en salir destruyendo lo que encontraban a su paso y Magnus estaba suspendido en el aire, convulsionando. Alec fue a su encuentro, tratando de evitar los rayos lo mejor que pudo hasta que llegó a él.

'¡Magnus!' Dijo cuando se acercó, pero Magnus no contestó. Alec se subió a la cama y notó como la magia le tocaba, hiriéndole pero sin dejar marca. Tragó saliva y tocó a Magnus. Notó un fuerte dolor, vio como la magia empezaba a enredarse en su brazo, como una serpiente, subiendo lentamente. Cogió a Magnus y le llevó hacía él, rodeándole con sus brazos, tratando de usar su cuerpo como escudo entre el brujo y el apartamento. La magia subía por él, hiriéndole las terminaciones nerviosas. Alec apoyó la frente contra la de Magnus y respiró, dejando su mente en blanco, concentrándose en su energía.

Fue doloroso, y hubo un momento donde pensaba que iba a morir, que ese era el fin, pero no soltó a Magnus, agarrándolo con fuerza para que sus espasmos fuesen menores, concentrándose en esa magia que tanto conocía y que al mismo tiempo era tan nueva para él. Nunca la había sentido fuera de control, hasta ese momento nunca había pensado que la magia de Magnus fuese capaz de herirle, pero quizás era porque antes la había sentido de forma distinta. La había sentido en su piel, en su cuerpo, de distintas formas y ocasiones. Catarina tenía razón en que él no sabía nada de brujos, pero conocía a Magnus, sabía que era uno con su magia. La había sentido cuando le había curado, cuando había invocado demonios, cuando lanzaba hechizos y cuando había recorrido su piel poco a poco, llenándole de un placer cómo nunca había sentido. Conocía la energía de Magnus, pues la había mezclado con la suya en más de una ocasión después de salvar a Luke. No había nada que no conociese Alec de la magia de Magnus, por lo que dejó que ésta llegase a su cerebro, fundiéndose con su energía. Notó como empezaba a perder la consciencia y pensó en ellos, en cuando había visto los ojos de Magnus por primera vez, en lo hermoso que era, en lo mucho que lo quería. Y dejó que su ser se fundiese con él de Magnus, perdiendo la consciencia y cayendo en la cama sin dejar de abrazar al brujo.

Continuará…

* * *

Yo no pensaba escribir esto. Cuando pensé la historia tenía otra idea completamente distinta de cómo se iba a desarollar. Si he de ser sincera no sé si me gusta por donde está yendo, pero es lo que los personas me piden, asi que espero que a vosotro sos guste.


	7. Chapter 7

Abrió los ojos y notó que algo no estaba bien. Le costó unos segundos darse cuenta de que no notaba su cuerpo. Todo era blanco a su alrededor. Miró sus manos y estaban ahí, pero no notaba nada. Respiró y pensó en dónde podía estar y qué había pasado. Fue entonces cuando se acordó de Magnus, del ataque por su magia fuera de control, de él abrazándolo para impedir que esta creciese como había pasado en Edom. Se acordó de Edom y pensó por un momento que había muerto y que quizás estaba en el más allá.

'¡Magnus!' Gritó desesperado. '¡Magnus!'

Pero nadie contestó a su llamada. Empezó a andar por el inmenso vacío esperando no encontrarse con un Angel o alguien que le dijese que había muerto. No podía morir, no sin saber si Magnus iba a estar bien.

Corrió pero no había fin a la blanca inmensidad. Volvió a gritar el nombre de su novio y vio una figura a lo lejos. Por un momento tuvo miedo de acercarse, pero necesita respuestas. Fue con paso decidido hacía ella y se dio cuenta de que no era un adulto o un Ángel, sino un niño. Su pelo era negro cual ala de cuervo y estaba vestido con una ropa que Alec no había visto antes. Se acercó y vio como el niño miraba sus manos. Se arrodilló y fue entonces cuando pudo verle la cara y fijarse en los ojos de gato.

'Magnus.' Dijo con cuidado, pues aunque conocía esos ojos no sabía a lo que se estaba enfrentando.

'No puedo pararla.' Dijo el niño tratando de no llorar.

Fue entonces cuando Alec se dio cuenta de la magia que había en las manos de Magnus. Tiras negras rodeando su natural magia azul.

Algo dentro de él le dijo que no debía tocarla, que era peligrosa. Pero ignoró ese sentimiento al igual que lo había ignorado antes. Con cuidado llevó sus manos a las pequeñas manos del niño, pero esté las alejó.

'No.' Dijo pegándoselas al cuerpo. 'Te hará daño.'

Alec se percató de que Magnus no parecía reconocerle.

'No me hará daño.' Dijo con tono dulce, como cuando hablaba con otros niños. El niño le miró y Alec sonrío. 'Confía en mi.'

Magnus pareció pensárselo pero al final estiró los brazos. Alec acercó las manos y dejó que la magia tocase sus dedos, notando las pequeñas punzadas de dolor.

'Tienes que aprender a controlarla.' Dijo Alec, pues no sabía dónde estaba o qué sucedía, pero sabía que tenía que ayudar a Magnus. 'Es parte de ti.'

'Es mala.' Dijo el niño. 'Hace cosas malas.'

Alec asintió y recordó la noche en la que Magnus le contó cómo había matado a su padrastro y pensó si Magnus había sido así de pequeño cuando eso sucedió; si la imagen que tenía delante era una replica de la de esa noche.

'Lo sé. Pero también hace cosas muy buenas.'

El niño le miró con los ojos muy abiertos, las pupilas dilatadas. 'Pero no quiero ser malo. No quiero… no quiero ser un monstruo.'

Alec sabía que no sentía su cuerpo, pero notó como se le paraba el corazón.

'No eres un monstruo.' Cogió las manos del niño con ternura y esperó a que éste se calmase. 'Tu magia es parte de ti. Es maravillosa, capaz de cosas extraordinarias.'

Magnus le miró sin creerse lo que decía. Alec pensó en que necesitaba otra forma de llegar a él.

'Magnus, ¿ves las tiras azules de energía? Tienes que concentrarte y hacer que toda tu magia sea así.'

'¿Por qué?'

'Porque eso hará que te sientas mejor. Confía en mi.'

El niño le miró y Alec conocía esa mirada. No pudo evitar sonreír. Había cosas que el tiempo no cambiaba.

'¿Confías en mi?' Preguntó con una sonrisa.

El niño asintió.

'Concéntrate y piensa en algo alegre.'

'¿Cómo qué?' Preguntó Magnus y Alec no supo qué decir. No sabía si Magnus estaba atrapado en su infancia, pero lo que no quería pensar era que de pequeño no había tenido ningún recuerdo alegre, pues era demasiado doloroso.

'¿Puedo pensar en ti?' Preguntó el niño con inocencia y Alec le miró sorprendido saliendo de su estupor. 'Tu me das paz.'

Alec asintió con un nudo en la garganta y vio como Magnus cerraba los ojos y se concentraba. La magia empezó a cambiar y poco a poco cambió de color hasta que toda fue casi azul. Magnus abrió los ojos y sonrió, orgulloso de casi haberlo conseguido, pero en ese momento la magia explotó, lanzando a Alec por los aires y alejándole del niño.

'¡Magnus!' Volvió a gritar cuando pudo levantarse, pero todo volvía a ser blanco a su alrededor.

Caminó hacia donde había dejado al niño pero no había nadie. Buscó en la blanca inmensidad pero no vio nada. No fue hasta segundos más tarde cuando notó como era empujado contra el suelo. No le dio tiempo a levantarse pues una mano le agarró del brazo y se lo retorció, apretando su cara contra el suelo.

'¿Quien eres?' Dijo una voz que conocía muy bien pero que no tenía el calor y la fuerza a la que estaba acostumbrado. Sonaba joven, apresurada.

'Alec.' Dijo relajando su cuerpo pues sabía que no tenía nada que temer. 'Me conoces.'

'No recuerdo conocer a ningún cazador de sombras.' Magnus no soltó su brazo y Alec pudo notar como Magnus pegaba su otra mano al suelo al lado de su cabeza. Su magia más negra que cuando la vio de niño.

'Me conocerás.' Dijo Alec, el cual pensaba que iba a tener que enfrentarse a diferentes momento de la vida de Magnus antes de encontrar al suyo. 'En el futuro.' Dijo para clarificar. No sabía cuánto decir, pues no comprendía muy bien la situación en la que estaba. Pero si tenia que conocer cada versión de Magnus lo haría.

'¿Qué es lo que quieres?' Preguntó sin soltar el brazo de Alec y este tuvo que respirar para no liberarse del agarre, pues ahora podía notar a la perfección su cuerpo y dolía.

'Quiero que te relajes.' Dijo moviendo la cabeza y queriendo ver esa versión de Magnus, pero no pudo ver mas que una mata de pelo negro más largo de lo que estaba acostumbrado. '¿Me puedes soltar?'

'¿Cómo sé que no me atacarás?'

'Vas a tener que confiar en mi.' Contestó Alec.

A los pocos segundos notó como la presión cedía y movió el brazo con cuidado, dándose la vuelta y mirando esos ojos dorados que tan bien conocía. Magnus seguía encima de él, listo para defenderse en caso de un ataque, pero eso era lo último que Alec tenía en mente.

Magnus de niño había sido adorable, pero Magnus de adolescente no tenía nada de adorable. Alec no sabía cuántos años tendría, pero no podía ser mayor que Clary. Su pelo de media melena estaba medio atado con una coleta, sus ropas sueltas y ásperas. Un extraño collar muy rudimentario colgaba de su cuello y había una cicatriz bastante reciente en su garganta, sin duda de una soga. El estómago de Alec se revolvió al pensar qué podía haberle sucedido a Magnus a esa edad para tener esa marca.

'Dices que me conocerás, pero no has dicho porqué.' Dijo Magnus, el cual le miraba con cierta altanería.

'¿Acaso importa?' Alec trató de recostarse y Magnus le dejó, sentándose en el suelo enfrente de él. Alec le imitó, viendo como sus manos seguían con la magia activa en ellas. La oscuridad cada vez más presente.

'¿Qué quieres de mi?' Preguntó Magnus.

'Quiero que te relajes.' Volvió a repetir Alec. Se fijó en los ojos de Magnus y no pudo evitar pensar qué hubiese sucedido si le hubiese conocido así, más o menos de su misma edad. Era extraño tener delante a la versión adolescente que un día se transformaría en el hombre que amaba. 'Que controles tu magia.'

'¿Por qué quieres que la controle?' La voz de Magnus agresiva. Alec entendió que fuese la época que fuese, la magia de Magnus era un tema delicado. 'Puedo hacer lo que quiera con ella. Puedo crear y destruir.'

Había algo oscuro en la voz de Magnus, algo distinto a lo que estaba acostumbrado.

'¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿Usarla para destruir?'

'¿Por qué no? Al fin y al cabo ellos me quieren dar caza. ¿Por qué no iba a usarla para defenderme?' Las palabras de Magnus hicieron que su magia con toques cada vez más negros creciese, rodeándole los brazos y subiendo por ellos.

'¿Quién te quiere matar?' Pues aunque Alec no quería saber de la vida de Magnus si este no se la contaba, no pudo evitar preocuparse. Sobre todo dada la forma en la que Magnus había hablado.

'Todos.' Contestó Magnus con honestidad. 'Gente como tu, con runas en la piel. Gente como yo.' Magnus miró sus manos y frunció el ceño. 'Dicen que soy una abominación.'

A Alec se le volvió a encoger él corazón y, aun sabiendo que no debía, cogió las manos de Magnus, notando los pinchazos de dolor. 'No eres una abominación.'

Magnus le miró sorprendido y fue a contestar pero algo cambió en él. Sus pupilas se estrecharon y la negrura creció al rededor de su iris. Alec notó como le cogía las manos con fuerza y sintió dolor. Cuando Magnus habló no era su voz, sino una mezcla entre la suya y la de su padre.

'Es inútil tu cometido.' Dijo Magnus sin pestañear. 'Tarde o temprano sucumbirá y, cuando eso pase, su parte humana, al igual que tu, morirá.'

Alec trató de librarse de las manos de Magnus, pues sabía que era Asmodeus el que hablaba por él, pero no pudo. La cara de Magnus se fue transformando poco a poco, sus venas volviéndose negras, su piel quemándose, transformándose en un ser demoníaco. Alec trató de liberarse, trató de gritar, pero no pudo hacer nada más que notar el dolor en su piel, ver como su novio se transformaba en el ser que siempre le habían dicho que era.

/

Alec abrió los ojos y se encontró con el mundo blanco sin fin. Se sentía cansando, como si no hubiese dormido bien. Se puso de pie y empezó a andar, esperando encontrarse con otra versión de Magnus. Cuando se encontró con él, éste tenía el pelo más corto, llevaba ropa de mejor calidad, la mirada perdida en el suelo y tenía las manos manchadas de sangre. Alec respiró y se encaminó a él, sabiendo que se enfrentaría a cuantas versiones de Magnus hiciese falta con tal de llegar a la suya.

/

Magnus no conseguía controlarla. No sabía dónde estaba, pues solo veía blanco a su alrededor, pero sabía que no podía estar en ningún sitio físico. Notaba su magia bajo su piel de forma extraña, como cuando había estado en Edom, pero ahora era diferente, pues no quería soltarla, no quería que pasase como había pasado entonces, cuando todo su ser había cambiado y se había convertido en el hijo que su padre siempre había querido.

Miró sus manos y vio cómo su magia era cada vez mas oscura. Respiró y trató de ir a ese lugar en su mente que Ragnor le había enseñado. Trató de meditar pero un gritó rompió su concentración. Se giró y vio a Alec caminar hacia él. Se le veía extremadamente cansado, pero no dejaba de caminar. Magnus corrió a su encuentro justo a tiempo para cogerle en brazos, pues sus piernas cedieron, haciendo que ambos acabasen de rodillas en el suelo.

'Magnus.' Dijo Alec con cautela. Más una pregunta que una afirmación.

'Alexander. ¿Qué haces aquí?'

Magnus vio como Alec sonreía y se preocupó. Alec no podía estar ahí. Debía de ser un producto de su imaginación. Pero el peso de Alec era real, al igual que la energía que sentía al tocarle.

'Te encontré.' Fue todo lo que dijo Alec.

Magnus se recostó mejor en el suelo, apoyando a Alec contra su pecho. Ambos respiraron por unos segundos. Fue entonces cuando Magus se dio cuenta de que no sabía cómo habían llegado a donde estaban.

'¿Qué ha pasado?' Preguntó.

Alec se movió ligeramente en sus brazos. '¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?'

Magnus hizo un esfuerzo y recordó a Alec diciéndole que su lugar estaba a su lado. Sus ojos.

'Edom. Crear el portal.'

Alec asintió pero Magnus no pudo ver su sonrisa de alivio al oír esas palabras.

'Volvimos a casa. Pero no despertabas. Catarina dijo que era porque no quedaba magia en ti y que quizás debías descansar.' Magnus miró a Alec y vio los ojos de este, el cansancio que había en él. 'A media noche empezaste a convulsionar, tu magia salió libre, pero no la de siempre, sino negra. Como…'

'Como en Edom.' Acabó Magnus, sabiendo que Alec le acababa de confirmar sus miedos.

'Estabas fuera de control, Magnus. Pero no despertabas.' Había angustia en la voz de Alec.

'¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo hemos acabado aquí?'

'No sé lo que es _aquí_ , pero lo último que recuerdo fue abrazarte.'

Magnus le miró y Alec se movió para mirar a Magnus.

'Pensé que si te tocaba podría conseguir que controlases la magia. Que si notabas mi energía…'

'Alexander, dime que no abriste tu energía cuando estaba fuera de control.' Pues Magnus temía donde estaban si eso había pasado.

'Pensé…'

'¡No pensaste!' Gritó Magnus, notando como su magia crecía poco a poco sin que él pudiese hacer nada. Alec se movió en sus brazos, recostándose.

'Magnus, debes calmarte.' Dijo este, sin inmutarse ante su cambio de humor.

'¿Sabes lo que has hecho?' Dijo Magnus en el mismo tono de enfado. 'Has firmado tu sentencia de muerte, Alec.'

'Magnus…' Alec subió las manos y tocó la cara de Magnus, preocupado al oír como este no le llamaba por su nombre completo. 'Todo va a salir bien. Solo tienes que controlarla.'

Magnus no sabía que sus ojos estaban brillando con ese fuego que le recorría las venas, pues la cara de Alec no era otra que la de amor. No era consciente de que su magia subía por sus brazos, tornando su venas en negro poco a poco. Pero si podía sentir ese poder, como si estuviese de puntillas mirando hacía un abismo y quisiese dejarse caer. Caer era tan fácil. No tenía que hacer nada, solo dejar que la gravedad funcionase.

'Magnus.'

Magnus se fijó en Alec y notó como daba un paso hacía atrás en ese abismo en su mente.

'Es parte de ti.' La voz de Alec dulce. Le cogió las manos y el brujo vio sus venas, su magia, en lo que se estaba transformando.

'Siempre he temido que este día llegase.' Dijo Magnus, sabiendo que no podía ignorar la realidad, no cuando sus almas estaban atrapadas en un plano de la realidad que poco a poco se iba consumiendo. Alec había pasado por algo así cuando había buscado a Jace, pero esto era distinto, pues ahora había ligado su energía a la suya. Y Magnus no sabía si sería capaz de volver en sí, si podía encontrar el camino de vuelta ahora que todos sus miedos habían cobrado forma. 'Pero nunca he querido arrastrarte conmigo.'

Magnus miró a Alec y vio la confianza que había en sus ojos, el amor incondicional. No sabía si era merecedor de ello.

'Catarina está a fuera. No sé cuánto tiempo habrá pasado pero sé que dentro de poco la alarma se activará en el Instituto y vendrán.' Alec se movió, juntándose más a él. 'Magnus, tienes que controlarte antes de que eso pase.'

'No puedo.' Magnus trataba de reprimir las lágrimas, pues estaba lleno de impotencia.

'¿Por qué?'

Magnus no se esperaba esa pregunta y no tenía respuesta.

'Esta magia.' Dijo Alec subiendo sus manos. 'Es tuya. Es parte de ti.'

'Es mi parte más oscura, mi esencia de demonio.' Refutó Magnus.

Alec respiró fuertemente antes de hablar, su tono serio. 'Magnus, eres medio demonio. Es hora de que lo aceptes.'

Magnus abrió los ojos ante las palabras de Alec. Él sabía lo que era, lo había sabido y aceptado hacía muchos años. No necesitaba que un joven nefilim se lo recordase.

 _¿A quién quieres engañar?_ Dijo una voz en su cabeza que sonaba muy parecida a la de Ragnor. _¿Has realmente aceptado quién eres o solo has pensado que lo has hecho?_

'Sé quien soy. Lo que soy.' Dijo Magnus con voz seria.

'Pues deja de huir de ello.' Dijo Alec.

Hubo un silencio en el que Magnus midió sus palabras.

'No sabes lo que me estás pidiendo.'

'Te estoy pidiendo que dejes de huir.' Dijo Alec. 'Sé lo que es querer negar quien eres, y sé que al final hay que aceptarlo o te acabará consumiendo.'

'No es lo mismo.' Dijo Magnus.

'Lo es.' La voz de Alec subida de tono, pues estaba empezando a perder la paciencia. 'Magnus. Tu padre es un Ángel Caído. Tu eres medio Ángel Caído. La sangre que corre por tus venas lleva fuego del Infierno. ¿Qué es lo que tanto te cuesta aceptar?'

Magnus soltó sus manos y notó como la magia salía de ellas, como quería quemar algo. Nunca había querido enfrentarse a esa realidad, no desde que la había intuido. Siempre había querido pensar que al final del día era como cualquier otro brujo. Había ignorado la llamada de su padre, de su reino. Había aprendido a contener esa parte que le pedía destrucción. Ese fuego que le pedía quemar hasta convertir todo en cenizas.

'En lo que me puedo convertir.' Dijo Magnus poniéndose en pie. 'No comprendes nada, no entiendes lo que es sentir este fuego, esta ira, estas ganas de venganza sobre un delito que no ha sido cometido en mi.' Dio unos pasos atrás, viendo como Alec no se movía pero no dejaba de mirarle. 'Hay una oscuridad en mi que no puedes comprender, que no puedes ni empezar a imaginar.'

'Puede que no.' Dijo Alec. 'Pero sé que no hay nadie con un corazón más puro, más benévolo que el tuyo.' Alec se puso de pie a duras penas, no dejando de mirar a Magnus. 'Sé que no eres el monstruo que temes ser.'

'¿Cómo?' Preguntó Magnus sin acabar de creerse las palabras de Alec. 'Hay tanto de mi que no sabes. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?'

Alec se acercó a él y aunque Magnus quiso alejarse de Alec no pudo. Alec volvió a cogerle las manos y Magnus notó una mueca de dolor en el rostro del joven. Trató de respirar y relajarse.

'¿Confías en mi?' Preguntó Alec.

Magnus asintió.

'Pues créeme cuando digo que he visto lo suficiente como para saberlo.'

Magnus le miró sorprendido, notando como los ojos de Alec se cerraban, como empezaba a apoyarse en él. Fue entonces cuando recordó lo que Alec le había contado de su experiencia con la runa parabatai.

'¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?' Preguntó, pero Alec no le pudo responder, pues empezó a caerse, perdiendo el conocimiento, y Magnus no tardó en cogerlo en brazos, arrodillándose de nuevo.

'Alexander.'

/

'Está muriendo.' Dijo Catarina, la cual tenía la muñeca de Alec en sus manos y le estaba tomando el pulso al mismo tiempo que controlaba la energía del cazador de sombras con su magia.

'Lleva demasiado tiempo unido a él.' Contestó la otra bruja. 'Si Magnus no vuelve en sí dentro de poco le perderemos.'

'¿Hay algo que podamos hacer?' Preguntó Catarina, mirando a su amiga y viendo como su magia blanca pasaba por la cara de Magnus.

'Me temo que no. Todo depende ahora de Magnus.' Contestó Tessa.

Continuará

* * *

Esto no era para nada lo que tenía pensado escribir.

Tengo que ser sincera, yo tenía toda esta historia planeada e iba a ser así pero al mismo tiempo no iba a ser tan intensa y tan psicológica. No sé si esto sigue gustando o no, espero que sí. Al igual que espero que los pocos capítulos que faltan sean de vuestro agrado (y del mío)


End file.
